The Best Pieces
by Lavits Dragoon
Summary: Family is what's important. And to Summer and Ruby, this is their life's creed. Each member of their family is precious to them, so they want to capture every beautiful moment together to remember forever. Taking place in my black rose short story, The Panther Sinks Her Claws, this is a series of stories from Ruby and Blake's family's lives. Futa!Ruby Read Panther first please!
1. Warm Christmas

**Here it is! The first 'Piece' of "The Best Pieces"!**

 **This is a Christmas Eve special since it's that time of year. I hope everyone is having a good time on this special day, whether you celebrate Christmas or not. This is my Christmas present to all of you awesome readers. Thanks for supporting me by reading my stories and showing me that people will actually read my stuff. Have a great day! And Merry Christmas, as this will be the last chapter I post before tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the characters. Rooster Teeth has ownership. I just write stories involving their characters because they are awesome!**

 **This story is rated R for some suggestive stuff and cursing. It used to be T, but after chapter 3 things get a little heated. Still not smut, but there is implied stuff. It's just a precaution.**

* * *

The Best Pieces

Chapter 1: Warm Christmas

It was Christmas Eve in the Rose-Belladonna house, as Ruby awoke to something brushing up against her outer left thigh. She smiled as she felt the soft, furry appendage against her skin. "Morning, Blake." Ruby whispered as she opened her eyes. She felt the arms around her tighten up as the woman behind her laid a kiss on her shoulder.

"Morning, Ruby." Blake's hands started to wander down Ruby's left leg, caressing her hip. "You know, I think the kids are still asleep. We may have some time to…have some fun before we need to get up." Blake whispered in Ruby's ear as she started to go further in, between Ruby's legs, as the shorter girl started to shift around, biting her lip. The early morning play however was interrupted by the bedroom door bursting open.

"Mommy! Momma! It's Cwistmas!" Their daughter, who just turned 3 on December 3rd, Catherine, shouts to her mothers who were still in bed. Their daughter was wearing a one piece fuzzy pajama suit with scattered roses for the design.

The two adults groaned as they were interrupted. Ruby then turned over to face Blake and smiled, giving her a kiss good morning. "We probably should have installed those child-proof door knobs."

Blake let out a humorous breath after she returned the kiss and raised up, sitting up in the bed, holding the covers over her and Ruby's body, as they were only wearing panties, boxers for Ruby. "I don't think that would have solved the problem, Ruby. She would have just beat on the door until we answered it."

Blake heard Ruby groan in acceptance as she also rose up from her back. Blake then turned to their oldest daughter and smiled. "Cat, it's Christmas Eve. The day before Christmas. We are going to Aunt Yang and Aunt Weiss' house today to spend it with them, remember?"

Their daughter shook her head rapidly, denying what her mother told her. "Nuh-uh! It's Cwistmas! Look out the window, it's smowing today!" Cat jumped up, excited that Christmas came one day earlier.

Ruby and Blake looked to the window on the right of their bed. Since the binds were closed though, they couldn't see outside. Ruby threw her legs out of the covers and reached down to pick up her shirt she left on the floor last night and put it on. After covering herself for her daughter, she got out of bed and walked over to the window blinds and pulled them open.

It really was snowing. Ruby could see Crescent Rose and their SUV covered in snow. The grass and trees were completely blanketed, nothing but a field of white covering their neighbors' houses as well.

As Ruby was taking in the sight, she felt arms encircle her and a warm body press against her back.

"It appears we have a white Christmas…" Blake whispers into Ruby's hair from behind.

Ruby leans back into her wife, putting her head on Blake's shoulder, which was also clothed from the previous day's shirt. Ruby put her left hand over Blake's and curled hers fingers with her wife's. "Mmhm." Ruby responded happily.

Ruby and Blake felt another presence down by their legs as it grabbed Ruby's. They both looked down and Cat was hugging her mothers' leg, staring out the window watching the snow fall. Ruby and Blake both smiled at their daughter, happy to see her so excited for the snow. Ruby picked Cat up in her arms to give her a better view, as this was her first white Christmas.

"What do you think, Cat? Is it pretty?" Ruby asked her daughter as Blake gave both of them a kiss and let go of her wife to change for the day.

For Cat, the kiss was on top of her head. For Ruby, it was on her right shoulder, kissing the shirt above their love mark that Blake made the day they admitted to loving each other. The bite scarred over, but Ruby was happy about it. She said that it was like a constant reminder of their love for one another, so she cherished it. As did Blake.

Ruby smiled at Blake as the faunus went to their closet, and then looked back to her daughter in her arms who started talking.

"It's amazing! Can we make a smowman, Mommy?! Can we?!" Cat asked excitedly. Ruby chuckled as Cat wiggled around, practically vibrating with joy.

"Uh…?" Ruby looked back towards Blake, who was sitting on the bed after getting her clothes. She was pulling her jeans on as she looked to Ruby, smirking. Blake could see the pleading in Ruby's eyes, wanting to build a 'smowman' with their daughter.

"Sure…" Blake agreed. "…But only if Cat promises to wear her winter jacket outside, it's cold!" Blake demanded, not wanting their 3 year old daughter to catch a cold, or worse.

"But it makes me look like a big mawshmewow!" Cat complained. "And it's so heavy!" Cat whined in her mother's arms.

"Oh, come on, baby girl. It's not that bad. Your Momma is right, you should wear it. That, and the gloves." Ruby brushed Cat's mixed hair out of her face as she reasoned with her. "You get to build a 'smowman' and we could have a 'smowball' fight afterwards!" Ruby's negotiating worked as Cat got excited again.

"Otay!" Cat wriggled around in her mother's grasp, wanting down to go put on her gloves and winter jacket, like she was asked.

Ruby let her down but didn't let go of her hand, stopping the hyper little girl in her place. "Cat, we aren't going right this second. We have to check on you sister first." Ruby smiled as Cat got upset again.

"Aww…Fine…" Cat crossed her arms and pouted as she walked over to her Momma and sat down on the bed next to her.

Ruby saw Blake smirking at her again as she finished putting on a black sweater. "What?"

"´Smowball' fight? I'm not sure who the kids are anymore." Blake snickered.

"Oh, come on, Blake! That's how she talks." Ruby whined, trying to defend her childishness.

"That doesn't mean you have to talk like her too, Ruby." Blake laughed as Ruby stomped out of the bedroom.

"Oh, shut-up! I'm going to get Jet up and ready." Ruby yelled, pouting like their 3 year old.

Blake sighed and shook her head at her wife. She then felt a tug on her sweater and looked down. Cat looked at her, confused. "Momma, what are you two talking about?"

Blake pulled Cat into her lap and smiled. "Oh, I was just joking with Mommy. That's not how you're supposed to say snow, sweetie."

"Smow?" Cat tilted her head to the side, wondering what she meant.

"S-no. Can you say that?" Blake tried to correct her, sounding it out.

"Snow?"

"Yes! Now if we can only teach your Mommy!" Blake laughed as Cat giggled, not quite getting the joke.

Blake gestured for Cat to get off her lap as she wanted to get up herself. "Come on, Cat. Let's go check on your sister and Mommy."

"Otay!" Cat jumped off Blake's lap and ran to the door, waiting on her Momma.

* * *

Blake and Catherine walked across the upstairs hallway and opened the door to the former nursery, recently turned into a third bedroom for Jet, their 2 year old as of July 30th.

Ruby had just put a new diaper on Jet from changing her. As she glanced at the newly opened doorway, she saw Blake and Cat there coming in to see them. Ruby immediately looked back to Jet as she helped her into her warm pants and tuna decorated sweater. "She had an accident last night. I just changed her, though." Ruby spoke in a basic tone, not the cheery tone Blake was accustomed to.

' _So she's still upset?'_ Blake thought as she walked over beside Ruby and grabbed Jet's little hand and smiled at her. "Hey, Jet."

"Momma!" Jet chirped in a high pitched voice, happy to see her other mother as well. "I had accident!" The 2 year old said, like it was a good thing.

"You sure did. Mommy took care of you though, I see." Blake then snaked her other arm around Ruby and pulled her closer. She whispered into her wife's ear. "I'm sorry, Ruby. You're just too much fun to tease~." Blake kissed her cheek, making Ruby smile and blush at the comment.

Their moment was interrupted by Cat. "Eww! Stop!" Their 3 year old shook her head in disgust at their display.

The couple just smiled at her, finding it funny. Blake then let go of Ruby and her smile grew towards Cat. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go get your clothes on." Blake picked up Cat and smothered her in kisses, giving her the same treatment that she was just grossed out about. Cat's reaction was different however, as the girl started to giggle. Giggling as well, Ruby turned back to her younger daughter, still on the changing table, to finish dressing Jet.

"I'll get this one ready, Ruby. You go get changed after Jet's ready." Blake said as she was at the door with Cat.

Ruby smiled at her wife and nodded. "She's done for now. You can watch her while I get dressed." Ruby picked Jet up off the changing table and carried her. She followed Blake to Cat's room, Jet in her arms, and she put her down on Cat's bed when they walked in the room next door.

Ruby kissed her second daughter on the head and rubbed her black hair as Jet smiled. As Ruby started for the door though, Jet started to cry. "Mommy!?" Ruby rushed back and picked her up in her arms and bounced her slightly.

"Ohh…You're such a fussy britches when you wake up, aren't you?" Ruby said, trying to calm her daughter down. "Shh…I'm here, Jet. I'm here." Jet mumbled quietly as she wrapped her tiny arms around Ruby's neck, cuddling her.

"I guess you're going to have to wait for me to be done with Cat before you can change then." Blake said, getting their oldest out of her PJs and helping her into some pants and a red and black long-sleeve shirt.

"Oh, well. We shouldn't be too late. Even if we are though, they will understand." Ruby says as she sits down with Jet. "Have you heard if Weiss' family is going to be there as well?"

Blake answers her as she finishes getting Cat's shirt on. "Yeah, her father is too busy with work, and her sister and mother are going to be at a luxury island resort to get away from the cold. Weiss said they invited her, but she wasn't going to just ditch us. She said we're her family too." Blake smiled as she finished, happy to have such a big family in her life.

"Aww! Weiss really said that!? That was so sweet!" Ruby squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, well. She also said that she wasn't going anywhere without seeing our kids again. I'm happy she likes Cat and Jet, but I don't know whether it's racism or what, but it's a little awkward seeing her around them. Always scratching behind their ears like they're pets…" Blake looks to the side.

"Oh, come on Blake! Yang is the same way as Weiss. Our kids are just the most adorable things on the planet! You can't really blame them, we act the same way." Ruby argued back with a good point. At that moment, Ruby was absentmindedly scratching Jet's ear, making her purr into her mother's shoulder.

After a moment of staring at Ruby, Blake relented and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I just…Maybe I'm still not over the Schnee thing."

"You know Weiss' father is trying after Weiss talked to him about it. It's just not easy to change a business like that, especially the Schnee Diamond Company. With him wanting to give equal pay to the faunus workers, he first needs to convince the board. Weiss told us it could be a while." Ruby said as she got up and handed over Jet to Blake, who finished helping Cat get her shoes on.

"I know…I just want it to be over with by the time 'they' are old enough to see these things." Blake looked worried at the top of Jet's head now on her shoulder.

Ruby pulled Blake's attention to herself as she cupped her cheek to turn her head. "Hey, no one is going to mess with our kids. I won't let that happen." Blake had been expecting Ruby to be smiling, but was surprised by the determination in her wife's eyes. She really believed she could protect them from faunus discrimination.

Blake pulled Ruby into a hug as best she could with Jet still in her arms. "Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby giggled slightly as she hugged back. "You don't have to thank me. I want to protect and keep this family safe just as much as you do. I love you three."

"And we love you too, Ruby." Blake kissed Ruby, smiling with tears in her eyes. Ruby wiped them away and gave another kiss on Blake's cheek.

"Let me go get dressed and then we can head over to Yang and Weiss' house." Ruby said before she walked towards the door and went back to their bedroom. Blake carried Jet downstairs, Cat behind her, as they headed towards the door to leave once Ruby was ready.

After slipping on their jackets and coats, they left their house and got in the more family designed vehicle, the SUV, and left to visit the Xiao Long-Schnee house.

* * *

They made their way to a slightly richer side of town, as Weiss refused to raise Moonstone in anything less than perfection. That being said, Yang also refused to live in a mansion. So they compromised and bought a very nice, two-story house with a big yard for Moonstone to play on.

As they pulled up in the driveway, they noticed a familiar car was already there.

"Hey, looks like we're the last ones to make it." Ruby said as she put the vehicle in park next to the black sedan.

"Did you really think we wouldn't be? We knew we were running a bit behind, Ruby." Blake asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger side door.

"Yeah, but dad always causes them to be late to dinner and such. He's such a nut about his hair." Ruby turned the SUV off and got out after Blake, helping with the kids in the back.

"He's Yang's father, she had to have gotten it from somewhere." Blake muttered as she got Cat out of her car seat and put her down so she could walk. She held her hand so the little girl wouldn't bolt off. The 3 year old was so much like Ruby, it was a nightmare keeping an eye on her.

Blake heard Ruby laughing from the other side of the car. "Yeah, that's true. Glad I didn't become that obsessive about my hair like she did." Ruby picked Jet up in her arms and elected to carry her to the house.

Jet could walk of course, but Ruby usually carried her everywhere. She was so attached to her Mommy. Not that Ruby was any better than her. She gladly coddled Jet any chance she got, as Jet reminded Ruby of Blake with their same hair and eye color. Not to mention the faunus ears and tail.

Walking up to the door, Blake nudged Cat forward, allowing her to knock for them seeing as she wanted to. When she did, it took but a moment before someone answered. The door opened and Raven was there, smiling.

"Hey. About time you showed up! How could you let us beat you? We're always the late ones!" Raven then looked down and saw Cat there staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Gwandma Waven!" Catherine made grasping motions for Raven to pick her up and she did.

Raven grunted as she brought Cat into her arms. "Wow, you're getting big kiddo! Or maybe that's just the winter jacket? And don't call me grandma! I'm not that old!" Raven complained to the family. Cat pouted as the jacket was brought up again.

"Whether you are or not doesn't matter, mom. You're still her grandma." Ruby argued with a smile.

"Still, I don't like to be reminded. Grandmas have wrinkles and grey hairs. Do you see any? I didn't think so!" Raven continued to refute her grandma status as she let the family in. She closed the door after Ruby entered last, blocking out the cold of December.

"It's good to see you, mom." Blake said as she hugged Raven over Cat, smooshing her a little.

Blake had started calling Ruby and Yang's parents her own, even before her and Ruby got married. When they heard that Blake was an orphan from birth they demanded that she call them her parents. It was awkward at first, but Blake knew Ruby's parents at that point and already thought of them as family. After a while, she agreed to the proposal of calling them family.

"You too, honey." Raven hugged back, smiling at her fourth daughter.

"Hey, mom. Don't forget about this one!" Ruby says smiling at her Raven.

"How could I forget!?" Raven leaned down towards the small one in Ruby's arms and kissed Jet's head, making her giggle. "Love you, Jet."

"Gwandma." Jet said in her quiet voice, making the unwilling grandma coo a few 'awws' at her cute voice, not caring so much about the grandma naming again.

"I mean, I was talking about not forgetting me, but fine." Ruby pouted, getting left out of the greeting.

"Oh, hush. I don't know how you put up with her, Blake." Raven grins as she hugs Ruby, looking at Blake.

"Well, she's really cute and good in bed." Blake answered with a smirk.

Ruby shrieked and tried to cover the kids' ears as best she could with only two hands. "Blake?! Not in front of my mom and the kids!"

"Ruby, your mom has the driest sense of humor I know of. And the kids don't understand what that means. It's fine." Blake looked down to Cat to see her staring at them with a curious face.

"What does that mean, Momma?" Cat finally asks as she has Blake's attention.

"I mean that I like to sleep in the same bed as Mommy, Cat." Blake knelt down to speak to Cat at eye level.

"Oh, Otay!" Cat just believes her mother as she is too innocent to not believe otherwise.

After Blake gets back up, she looks to Ruby with a 'told you so' smirk.

"Still, I don't want you mentioning that around people. It's embarrassing!" Ruby blushes.

"Ruby, honey, It's a complement. It's much better than being called lame in the sack." Raven explains as she pats Ruby on the back. "Now come on, I think the rest would like to see you." She gestures to the living room hallway and walks towards it after everyone gets their winter clothes off.

Ruby huffs, not liking to be treated like a child by her mom and wife, but carries on with Jet in her arms. "Fine…"

Blake follows her wife as she holds Cat's hand, shaking her head with a smile at Ruby for pouting because she was treated like a child. The family passed the stairway to the second floor, as it was in front of the main entrance to the home and they could hear someone upstairs.

* * *

When they walk in the living room, they see a pouting Tai on the couch, alone. The couch was a black leather angle couch. Able to seat 5 people comfortably. It was in the far right corner of the living room with a matching black recliner on the left side of it, near the first entrance to the living room. In front of the couch was a black mahogany coffee table sitting on top of an expensive looking rug. On the wall opposite of the recliner and couch was a 70 inch smart HDTV. There was a big opening on the left side of the living room that led to the dining room as if the two rooms weren't separate, and past that, was the kitchen perpendicular to the living room. There was a commotion happening in there, as people were preparing food. Nothing could be seen however, as a wall was in the way from the kitchen and living room.

Tai was looking sad on the couch, but his pout disappears as he see the family walk up. "Hey! Everyone's here!" The man bolts up and slides on the ground to kneel in front of Cat and scoops her up in his arms, rubbing his trimmed beard against her cheek.

"Hehahah! St-Stop it! It itches!" Cat gets out as she squirms in his grasp. She hugs him back though. "Hey, gwandpa!"

"Hello, my little angel!" Tai pulls his face back to see her smile. "How are you doing?"

"Good! Mommy promised that we could make a sm-snowman today!" Cat cheered excitedly, almost forgetting how it's supposed to be said.

"Sounds like fun! Can I help?" Tai asked smiling at his granddaughter in his arms.

"Sure!"

Tai then looked to the rest of the family, laughing in cheeriness. "She's so adorable!"

"You say that every time, Tai. We know." Raven said, getting a somber smile on her face.

"Well, it's true!" Tai argued with a smile. He sat Cat down and walked over to the rest of his family and hugged them, greeting them all.

"May I?" Tai asked, gesturing to Jet in Ruby's arms, wanting to hold her too.

"Well, Jet? What do you think?" Ruby looked to her daughter, asking if she wanted to be held by her grandpa over Ruby.

"Nu uh!" Jet shook her head, latching on to Ruby's neck harder and burying her face in Ruby's neck.

They all laughed as Tai's shoulders sagged in defeat.

Hearing the commotion, Weiss came into the living room from the kitchen to check what was going on. "Good! You finally made it. Ruby, we could use your help in here, if you don't mind?" Weiss asked as she had a few pieces of food on her face, no doubt Yang's doing.

"Um?" Ruby hesitated as she looked at Jet in her arms. "Sweetie, they could use my help to prepare the food, do you want to play with Moonstone and your sister while I help?" Ruby negotiated with her clingy daughter.

Jet sprang up as he hear Moonstone and smiled. "Moonstone!"

"I guess that's a yes…" Raven smirked at her granddaughter.

Ruby smiled and set Jet down on the couch as Cat was already there, playing with a toy that Moonstone had left out. Ruby looked back to Weiss with a smile. "I can help, but where is Moonstone?"

Weiss was about to answer, but as she saw Tai alone she got angry. "Tai! Where is Moonstone? We told you to watch her while we prepared dinner, what happened?"

The girl in question could be heard coming down the stairs in a rapid pace. She came from the hallway the Rose-Belladonna family just entered and she was holding a toy rapier that she got as an early Christmas present, but she dropped it as she saw the rest of her family.

"Aunt Blake, Aunt Ruby!" Moonstone ran up to both of them and hugged them, she came up to their waists as she was 4 years old. The white haired girl let go after seeing Cat and Jet on the couch and dashed over to them. "You guys are here! Come on, let's go to my room!" Moonstone pulled on Cat's hand to lead her upstairs, but the faunus girl resisted as she looked back to Jet.

"Wait! We need to take Jet." Cat had a serious expression as she was determined to carry her sister up the stairs by herself. She tried to pick her up, but had no such luck as she was about as heavy as she was.

The adults snickered and 'awwed' at the adorable display before them. Blake gave a kiss to Ruby on the cheek, issuing her to help Weiss out in the kitchen, as she was going to handle Jet. "C'mere. I got you sweetie." Blake picked up Jet in her arms as she rubbed Cat's hair, thanking her for being a good big sister. "I'll carry Jet upstairs for you, lead the way Moonstone." The group of kids and Blake went upstairs as Ruby and Weiss went back to the kitchen and Tai and Raven stayed in the living room.

Raven and Tai weren't very good at cooking. They usually left it up to Summer to cook the meals in the house, only helping with simple things like chopping vegetables. They decided to relax with a beer, as they were told not to enter the kitchen, and watch old Christmas movies while they waited on the meal to be done.

* * *

Ruby walked into the kitchen and saw the disaster that befell this once clean place. Cake batter was splattered all over the place. Covering the counter tops, the sink, and the refrigerator. Ruby saw Summer putting the dirty whisk in the sink as she glared at Yang.

The girl in question was the most filthy, as she was right in the 'blasting zone'. Yang had cake batter on her clothes and face, even in her hair, which was something to worry about for everyone around.

Yang chuckled nervously as she shrank at her mother's glare. "Hehehe…Ooops?"

Summer groaned and face palmed at her eldest daughter. "Yang, just go get cleaned up. We'll handle it from here, Ok?"

Yang wanted to say no as Weiss and Summer would have trouble getting the food completed in time, but as she started to argue, she stopped once she saw Ruby was here. "Oh, hey sis! I uh…Tried to help…"

"I s-see that, Yang." Ruby chuckled behind her hand at her sister's messy appearance.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I suck…I'll go get cleaned up now. I'm tagging you in, Ruby!" Yang cheered as she passed Ruby, slapping her hand on the way out.

"Hey, mom!" Ruby chirped out after Yang left and walked over to her mother to hug her.

"Hey, dear! It's good to see you! Where's Blake and the kids?" Summer asked as she cleaned the whisk off in the sink.

"Blake took them upstairs to play with Moonstone. She should be down in a little while." Ruby answered as her and Weiss got to work scrubbing the kitchen clean of any cake batter.

"Alright. Well how are you and Blake doing? Are the kids driving you crazy yet?" Summer asked with a smile. "You know we would be happy to look after them at any time for you, right?" Summer got started on mixing the cake batter again, where Yang was last.

"The kids are pretty great actually. Jet is a little clingy, but I happen to like it. As for Cat, she is doing well on her potty training. She's not wearing diapers of any kind anymore. She only had the one slip up early in her training. Since then she's been doing well." Ruby explained as she and Weiss finished cleaning the fridge.

"Um…Weird question, I know, but how do you train Catherine? You know…Which one?" Weiss asks awkwardly, also realizing that she is inadvertently asking her best friend how she pees as well.

"Oh…Uh…Th-The male one. It's easier…" Ruby stuttered through it, as she moved on to the counter tops.

"Ok, awkwardness aside, Weiss do you want to get started on the chickens?" Summer interrupts the conversation, to her daughters' great thanks.

"S-Sure." Weiss gets the two chickens out of the deep freeze and gets them prepared as Ruby finishes on the cleaning.

"I'll get started on the tuna casserole." Ruby says as she walks to the fridge and gets the ingredients ready. Summer, starting on the cake that Yang was previously working on.

* * *

Upstairs, Blake let Jet down and she wobbled over to the toy box in Moonstone's room. Cat and Moonstone were already playing with toy, foam weapons, pretending to be amazing heroines who fought crime. After seeing that they let Jet join in as their sidekick, Blake left with a smile, happy to see them getting along.

What she didn't see however, was that Moonstone and Cat started to fight over who got to have Jet as their sidekick. Deciding that Jet could be only one of their sidekicks and not just both, the two battled over the right to have her as their trustworthy teammate.

After a breathtaking battle across the room, Moonstone won, and Cat started to cry. She was brought out of it however, as a little arm tugged at her sleeve and she opened her eyes to see Jet tearing up after seeing her big sister cry.

"Don't cry, kitty." Jet got out through her tears as she wiped them away on her own sleeve.

Cat sniffed up her snot that was dripping with her tears and hugged her little sister, still crying.

Moonstone, feeling left out, joined the hug. After Cat and Jet calmed down some, Moonstone got an idea. "Hey, she can be both of our sidekicks!"

Cat and Jet lit up at the idea. They both agreed and started to fight crime together as a group of three.

* * *

After Blake came back downstairs, Tai called out to her as she entered the living room.

"Hey, Blake. Why don't you join the loners who don't know how to cook, you'll fit right in!" Tai joked as he clinked beers with Raven.

"No thanks. Ruby's been teaching me and I've gotten pretty damn good at it, actually. I make a mean mac and cheese!" Blake said the last part in a sarcastic tone, not actually bragging, the others laughing with her. Blake continued after turning them down, into the kitchen, and found Ruby with Weiss and Summer.

She kissed Ruby on the cheek from behind and almost spooked her into dropping a can of tuna.

"Ahh! Oh, Blake. Geeze you scared me!" Ruby put the tuna can down and turned around to give her wife a proper kiss, after smacking her on the arm of course.

"Apparently. Do you need any help here?" Blake asked as she took the hit with a smile and just encircled her arms around Ruby's waist.

"Mmh…I don't know?" Ruby then looked to her mom. "Mom, what else are we making that Blake could do?"

"Well, do you think that she could handle our secret family recipe, Ruby?" Summer smiled at her daughter.

"Definitley!" Ruby nodded her head, liking the idea.

Missing the conversation, Blake was puzzled. "What secret recipe?" She asks Ruby.

"What I've been training you for!" Ruby cheers as she gets excited to tell her wife. "Our secret family recipe for mac and cheese!"

Blake looks at her wife, unamused. "So that's why you suggested we started learning with that?"

"Yeah-huh! The secret ingredient is-…" Ruby started to happily explain, but was cut off by Blake.

"Let me guess…Love?" Blake asked, figuring it was something cliché like that.

"No! Chopped bacon! It's so good, Blake. I made it on our last anniversary. Don't you remember?" Ruby corrected her wife as she got worried Blake might not like it as much as she and the rest of her family do.

"That's what that was? Bacon? I was wondering what you put in that. That was good." Blake remembers the small pieces of, what apparently was, smoked bacon with the cheesy noodles from their last anniversary. It really was good.

"Yep. Summer taught me the recipe a few years ago and Yang and Moonstone eat it like its air." Weiss said as she slipped both chickens in the oven.

"Well, alright then. If you want me to try it, I can." Blake says as she fills a pot of water up and gets a bag of mac ready.

* * *

An hour passes and Blake was done with the mixing of ingredients just like Ruby explained to her. Ruby tested it and gave her a thumbs up. Liking the final product. After seeing that she did well, the others were just starting on the last of the dishes and told Blake that she could go relax now.

Taking their advice, Blake got out of their way and went to talk to Raven and Tai while the others finished up in the kitchen.

* * *

Weiss' chickens were still cooking and Summer was now working on another dessert besides the cake for the family. A special strawberry pie that Ruby and her kids will love. Thankfully, Weiss had two big ovens able to cook two meals at once. Ruby's casserole was in the other one though, so Summer had to wait with them while the casserole finished. Having time to kill, Ruby starts up a conversation.

"Hey, Weiss. Thanks for getting Blake a job at the station. She really appreciates it. She was worried about how the kids would learn about her last career, even if she won't admit it. She wants Cat and Jet to grow up with a mom who has a normal job, so that the kids don't think that they should try the same thing as her. This job was exactly what Blake was looking for." Ruby explains for Blake as she knows she won't say it.

"Of course, Ruby. Blake is more than welcome at the precinct. She's done excellent at all the tests and she's more than capable at handling crazy people on the phone. After all, she married one." Weiss smirks, wanting to lighten the mood.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny Weiss. I think my sister's humor is getting to you." Ruby jokes back, smirking after seeing the shocked face on Weiss.

"If I start making puns, shoot me!" Weiss, Ruby, and Summer all laugh, enjoying the family time.

* * *

A few hours later and its 4 PM on Christmas Eve.

"Blake! Dinner's ready! Go get the kids, please!" Ruby yells from the kitchen to her wife in the living room.

"Ok, just a second!" Blake gets up from the couch and goes upstairs to get the kids. After retrieving the kids, Blake comes down with Jet in her arms and Cat holding her hand. She sees Tai and Yang carrying the two chickens to the dining table. They set them down in the center and Ruby, Weiss, Summer, and Raven carry in the other dishes to the table.

"Wow! You really out did yourselves, you three! This looks amazing!" Tai said as he reached in to sample the strawberry pie. Ruby smacked his hand and glared at him.

"Dad, wait until we have all taken a seat!"

"Hehehe…Right…" Tai scratched his head nervously.

After getting the kids to sit down, the rest pulled out some chairs and sat together. Raven at the head of the table, Tai to her right and Summer to her left. To Tai's right was Yang, then Moonstone and Weiss at the other end of that side. On Summer's left was Ruby, then Jet and Cat, and at the other head of the table was Blake, between Cat and Weiss.

The family dug in to the expertly cooked meal. The moms started by helping their kids with fixing a plate relative to their size. After the kids were served, everyone was able to enjoy the meal and company to the fullest.

* * *

They all felt like they ate way too much. Ruby ate half of the strawberry pie by herself, to the chagrin of her daughters. Blake and the kids ate just about all of the tuna casserole by themselves, only letting Summer get a sliver of it as she enjoyed it too. Everyone got a piece of the chickens, thanking Weiss for the tender and juicy main dish. The first dish to go however, was the mac and cheese that Blake had made. The pot had been picked clean, as everyone knew how good the Rose family mac and cheese tasted. Almost nothing was left of the table of food as everyone ate as much as their bellies would allow.

Moonstone let out a small berp after she was done eating, causing the kids and Ruby and Yang to giggle as it interrupted the silence.

"Moonstone…" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, not really scolding her daughter, as she was only 4, she was just embarrassed by it.

That however left her thoughts as Yang gave a loud belch to beat her daughter. "Yang?!" Weiss was then interrupted again, by Tai who wanted to beat his daughter, causing a belch battle at the table. The kids were giggling like mad by the end of it, but it was stopped in its tracks by Raven and Weiss covering Tai and Yang's mouth, wanting it to end.

After everyone calmed down and went back to talking about life, Blake felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down towards her daughter, Catherine. "What, sweetie?"

"Can we go build a snowman now? Mommy pwomised." Cat asked with her silver eyes glistening.

Blake tried to resist, but the puppy dog pout, or I guess it should be called kitty cat pout, coming from her own daughter was too much. "Ok, but wait for your Mommy and Tai, they are going to help you remember? You also have to wear your jacket and gloves out there, don't forget!" Blake reminded, worried for her daughter.

"Yes, Momma!" Cat hopped down out of the chair and ran over to Ruby to tug on her sleeve too.

"Hmm?" Ruby looked down, not expecting Cat to be out of her chair. She looked to Blake, wondering why that was, but got a smile and nod from her. It was directing her to their daughter.

"Snowman! Snowman!" Cat called out, begging her Mommy.

Ruby smiled and got up. "Ok, Cat. I'm coming."

Tai got up as well, wanting to help out. "Hey, don't forget about grandpa! I'm coming too!"

Moonstone then looked to Weiss, wondering if she could go as well.

Weiss looked to Yang and she had the same expression on her face as their daughter. Rolling her eyes, Weiss relented and followed them out, telling them to put on their coats.

* * *

Outside the home, Tai was chasing Cat around the yard with a snowball in his hand. Ruby calmly picked up a snowball of her own and nailed her father in the back of his head. He fell over on his face, in the snow. Cat picked up some snow and dumped it on him, laughing.

Seeing this, everyone who came outside to watch started to laugh with her. Tai eventually got up and smiled too, before laughing the hardest. He quickly pulled Cat into his arms though and 'tortured' her with a snowball to the face as revenge.

Yang and Moonstone were having their own snowball fight, but as Yang called a truce from 'clearly' being outmatched by her daughter, they turned their sights on Tai who had an ally hostage. They pelted him with more snowballs as he covered Cat with his body, making sure that she didn't get hit too.

Ruby walked up to Tai and offered a hand to pick him up. Excepting it after letting Cat go, Tai got up and brushed himself off. "So how about that snowman now?" Tai asked Cat as she jumped up and down, elated to see a snowman built.

Ruby, Yang, Moonstone, and Tai got started on the base as Ruby told Cat to go to her Momma and ask for a carrot for the nose. Running back to the porch, Blake already had the 'nose' ready for her daughter as she ran up to her.

"Here you go. Be careful, you don't fall and drop it, Cat!" Blake warned her daughter with Jet in her arms, worried about her running around in a yard that she's not totally familiar with.

"Otay!" Cat took off though, not slowing down as she ran towards the half built snowman. Blake sighed as she watched her daughter sprint towards Ruby and Tai. She couldn't help the smile that worked its way on her face though, enjoying the sight of her daughter and wife laughing and playing in the snow.

"Why don't you go join them?" Summer cut into Blake's thoughts with the question. As Blake looked to her mother-in-law, Summer explained. "I'm sure Jet wants to join in too, right baby girl?" Summer tickled Jet in Blake's arms and she squealed and writhed.

"Hehehaha! Yes!" Jet managed to get out through her laughing fit.

"Alright then. Leeeet's…Go!" Blake took off with Jet in her arms and made it to the rest. She joined in on making the snowman, letting Jet hold onto the rocks for the face.

"How about you, Weiss?" Summer asks as her, Raven, and Weiss are left on the front porch.

"What? No, I don't really…" Weiss trailed off with her reasoning as she watched her beautiful wife, Yang jump around the snowman with Moonstone, laughing.

"You should go help them, Weiss. They're missing you." Summer coaxed her up with a smile, getting her camera ready.

"…Alright, if you insist." Weiss made her way down to the rest with a smile on her face, joining in on making the snowman. She put the hat on his head, finishing him.

"Hey, everyone! Say Cheese!" Summer shouted from the porch with Raven beside her.

Everyone turned and looked towards Summer. Ruby picking up Jet, Blake getting Cat, and Yang putting Moonstone on her shoulders, all smiling towards Summer as they gathered around the snowman.

Summer took the picture and her and Raven looked at it after it developed. It turned out exactly as expected of Summer. A beautiful family picture to remember this moment.

"What was that for?" Raven asked, thinking it was a random time to snap a picture.

"Oh, just something me and Ruby are working on. We want to remember all the good times in our lives. So I'm taking the pictures and Ruby is drawing them. It's something we came up with a few months ago. We're calling it, "The Best Pieces." What do you think?" Summer turns and looks to her wife.

"I think it's a great idea." Raven puts her arm around Summer and pulls her closer for warmth as they watch their family get into a snowball fight.

It's always warmer with family around for the holidays, even on a white Christmas.

* * *

 **And done! That was incredibly fluffy!**

 **Anyways, that's what the premise of this story is going to be. Summer and Ruby working together to capture the great moments of their family's lives. I didn't include the actual Christmas day because that wasn't when the magic happened. The Rose-Xiao Long family had their Christmas together the next day, but Christmas Eve was when the family had the moment with the picture. Like I said, that's the focus of this new story.**

 **So did you die of fluff overload? Tell me how you pulled through in the reviews, please. And make sure to follow and favorite so you can keep up with the next update! Thanks everyone! Merry Christmas again! I hope you all have wonderful times ahead of you! Peace!**


	2. Frigid Beginnings

**The next chapter is here! This one is how Weiss and Yang met! The story is told to Blake from the 3 other main girls' perspectives as they reminisce from their days in high school. This takes place the day after Blake met Ruby and Yang's parents in "The Panther Sinks Her Claws", so literally at the beginning of the 7 year time skip.**

 **New edit: As of October 21st 2017, I have edited this chapter along with my new beta reader who goes by Jam! Hopefully with their help, I'll be able to update faster than I have been as of late.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Frigid Beginnings

"Ohmygoshit'ssobeautiful!" Ruby squealed out as she took Yang's left hand to get a closer look at the ring that Weiss got her sister.

It was the next day after Blake met Ruby and Yang's parents. Ruby found her phone that morning and discovered over 40 messages from her sister, all saying that Weiss proposed to her. Being Ruby, she was very thrilled for her sister and best friend since high school, so she made plans with them after finally responding to the latest message. She was a bit preoccupied the night prior…

Ruby and Blake had agreed to meet the newly engaged couple over lunch to see the ring and talk about it. Leading them to this moment, with the four of them in a Danny's booth, looking at Yang's new ring.

The main gem was a yellow colored diamond embedded in the center with 2 snowflake cut diamonds running along the band of 14 karat gold on each side.

"It really is a nice ring. Where did you find it, Weiss?" Blake asked after they finished ordering their food.

"I have my ways…" Weiss says with a smile, seeing the two sisters gushing over the ring.

Weiss had the ring custom made by a friend of her family's. Weiss used her own money to pay for it though. It cost more than she was proud of, but at seeing the look on Yang's face last night, it was worth every penny.

"I'll say~. Last night was something else!" Yang said flirtatiously to Weiss as she overheard the potential innuendo.

"Yang, not in front of Ruby! I don't want her knowing what I do with you!" Weiss screams, glad that they had a corner booth as no one seemed to mind the outburst.

"What? Bang-a-Yang?" Yang spoke with a shit-eating grin, while the rest of the table groaned at the very dirty and inappropriate pun.

"Yang? Whyyy!?" Ruby whines, covering her face with her hands, disgusted at imagining her sister and best friend.

Blake gives her girlfriend a sympathetic pat on the back and glares at Yang. "Really, Yang?"

"What? It was punny? Hehehe…" Yang snickers at her own lame joke, causing more groaning from the table.

Weiss puts her head on the table, feeling defeated. "What have I done?"

"Proposed to an incredibly attractive blonde, who you have loved since high school." Yang answers calmly, with a small smile towards her future wife.

Weiss raises her head and smiles at Yang. "I have." She pulls Yang into a small kiss, completely over Yang's recent childishness after remembering that she's getting married to her.

"What…Just happened? Ruby, do you know what just happened?" Blake asks, confused as to how Yang did that.

"I've never understood it either, but it works…Somehow…" Ruby mutters, just as lost at the interaction.

"How _have_ you two managed to stay together since high school? You're like the complete opposite of each other! I can't imagine it was much different in high school, or am I wrong?" Blake asked the couple across the table.

"We're just that good." Yang boasted as she was slapped in the arm by Weiss.

"Oh, hush. There's no reason to brag." Weiss told Yang, then looked at Blake to explain. "We just got lucky at finding each other, is all. I can't stay mad at Yang too long and she knows when too far is too far with her immaturity. Surprisingly, Yang is very capable at being an adult. Most of the time." Weiss smirked, giving Yang a sideways glance.

"And see that? Weicicle here actually has a sense of humor. It's so hot." Yang says as she attacks the white haired girl's neck with kisses.

"Yang, not right now…We're in public!" Weiss said through whimpers, as she felt Yang's right hand trail down her left thigh. Weiss grabbed the hand and yanked it off her leg, stopping the activity.

The blonde pouted, but then smiled at her work on Weiss' neck. The dark hickey she made. "Good enough…" Yang gave Weiss a peck on the cheek to finish, not hearing what Blake and Ruby were talking about.

"Geeze, they make us look like prudes!" Blake whisper-yelled to Ruby. While they were both affectionate to each other behind closed doors, last night was a prime example, they didn't do that kind of thing in public. Ruby just wasn't comfortable enough with it and Blake never pressed it. She was more than fine with how often they did it.

"I would say it's just the newly engaged feelings doing this, but they're always like this…" Ruby sulks, remembering so many embarrassing times going out in public with the two. "Well, except for when they first met…" Ruby spoke, reminiscing of their first day of Beacon high school.

"Oh, yeah! That's a great story, Ruby!" Yang caught the last part and was excited to tell Blake how they both met.

"Really? Are we thinking of the same day? Because I remember our first meeting…Let's just say it didn't go well." Weiss corrected her fiancé.

"What? It went great! What are you talking about?" Yang argued back. She then looked at Blake to explain. "Ok, maybe a few mistakes happened on both sides, but it turned out Ok."

"A few mistakes?" Weiss looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow, unbelieving.

As Weiss and Yang argued over it, Blake looked to Ruby, wanting to know what really happened.

"Yeah, it was a little rough…" Ruby muttered as she began to explain to her girlfriend how Yang and Weiss met.

-x-

 _ **Yang and Ruby had just transferred high schools from Signal to Beacon high. A prestigious high school in the Kingdom of Vale, as it has a wide variety of programs and courses to train students for any career they can think of to get them ready for their time in college. Yang had made it in due to her promising future in basketball. She was the former team captain of Signal's varsity team. And while her grades could use some improvement, they still were nothing to sneeze at, as Yang was an A-B student. Ruby had a 4.0 GPA on the other hand and was recommended by her art teacher in Signal to attend Beacon, so impressed by her talents. Since the Principal, who was also the founder, from Beacon knew Ruby's art professor from Signal, it was an easy sell. Even being bumped up two years to attend her third year of high school with her sister, since Ruby clearly knew the basics of art and was ready for more advanced courses.**_

 _ **While both of the sisters were a little bummed out about switching schools and no longer being able to see their friends from Signal, Ruby was in even worse shape, as she was not a social butterfly like her older sister. She was nervous about appearing to be special in everyone's eyes. And as she was 'special', thanks to what she inherited from her mother/father, it made the feeling very real to her. Like people would already know about her 'member'.**_

" _ **You'll do fine, Ruby. Everyone is going to be so impressed by you. I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends. Look at your sister, is she nervous about meeting new people?" Raven said at the breakfast table, gesturing to Yang who had a face full of bacon and tried to smile with it.**_

 _ **It was the morning of the pair of sister's first day at Beacon and Raven and Tai had to go into work as military recruiters. Summer was still sleeping as she worked the late shift last night at the hospital she nursed for.**_

" _ **No, but that's because she's Yang! She's never nervous! And that's what I'm worried about! I don't want people to be impressed by me… I just want to work on my art…" Ruby finished with a mumble, pouting like she has been ever since she was admitted to Beacon. Truth be told, Ruby didn't want to go, but if her sister was going, she had no choice, as any place would be horrible without Yang there, and her sister seemed dead set on going to Beacon.**_

 _ **After talking with Principal Ozpin from Beacon high with her parents, Yang learned that if she attended Beacon it would open up all possible chances for her to attend any college she wanted. And that could lead her to becoming a professional basketball player. Her dream at the time.**_

" _ **And you will. Their art program is the best in the Kingdom besides colleges, Ruby. You kids have the chance not many others get. You can go so much farther in life with a better education, and that's all we want for you two. You'll be better for it, Ruby. Give it a try, please? I'm sure you'll find something there to enjoy." Tai tells his youngest. He then looked at Yang with a stern glare.**_

" _ **And no, I don't mean a guy, Yang! I don't want you bringing over a new guy every day of the week like you were at Signal!"**_

 _ **Yang was snickering at first after the initial innuendo, but as he forbade her, she got noticeably upset. "Oh, come on! It wasn't every day! I only dated a few times at Signal!"**_

-x-

"It seriously wasn't every day! I don't know why they thought that!" Yang interrupted Ruby telling the story, wanting to defend herself.

"If you would let me finish, I could explain that." Ruby said, wanting to continue. After no interruptions from Yang, she did.

-x-

" _ **Right, so Summer just imagined all the different boys leaving from your bedroom window late at night when she got home from work? It happened at least three times that she noticed, Yang." Tai explained, with a glare.**_

" _ **Oh…"**_

-x-

"Oh…" Yang mumbled out in both timelines, as she remembered what happened.

"Yeah…" Ruby slowly said along with her sister.

"Damn, Yang. Well I guess that means two out of four here are bi then." Blake smirked, as she put her hand up for a high five.

Seeing the hand up made Yang snap out of her slightly embarrassed stupor, and she smirked back, returning the gesture. "I knew I liked you for some reason."

"Are you sure it's not because I'm a stripper?" Blake joked back.

"Um, can we get back to the story now?" Ruby asks, a little creeped out that her girlfriend and sister are talking about how her sister has seen her girlfriend naked.

"Yes, please!" Weiss agreed, also uncomfortable.

-x-

" _ **Yeah, oh. I don't have a problem with you having fun, Yang. But making a mistake this early in your life can ruin it. Just be careful, please." Tai, gently warned the other blonde.**_

" _ **I know. I'm not a little kid, dad. I use protection." Yang crossed her arms, feeling like this conversation was an uncomfortable waste of time.**_

 _ **Ruby tried her best to ignore the conversation, just finishing her oatmeal. "Can I go now? I feel like if I stay here any longer I'm gonna lose the breakfast we just ate." Ruby holds her stomach, feeling queasy already from the upsetting talk.**_

 _ **Tai is about to argue back with his daughter, but is stopped by Raven. "I'll take them to school, Tai. You go ahead and start on today's group of potentials for recruitment." The red eyed beauty then got up and picked up two sets of car keys, tossing one to Tai as she took her own for the SUV.**_

" _ **Alright, fine. Have a good day you two. Love you." Tai kisses both of his daughters on the tops of their heads, hugging them as well.**_

 _ **After giving Yang a look that said, "We're not done with this talk," Tai left for the recruitment center a little early to get a head start like asked.**_

" _ **So, are you two ready?" Raven asked, simply.**_

" _ **I just have to grab my athletics bag and I'm good. They want to see how I am compared to their players at Beacon. See if I'm up to snuff with the rest." Yang answered with a cocky grin, running to grab her bag in her room.**_

 _ **Raven then looks to Ruby, now that they are alone. Seeing the still doubtful look on her younger daughter's face, Raven gets her attention. "Don't worry about anything at this school. Just give it your all and I know you will both do amazingly. You're our kids after all." Raven bragged with a similar cocky grin, reminiscent of Yang's, but brought Ruby into a hug. "You'll be Ok, Ruby. Don't be afraid to show them what you can do. You're one helluvan artist, baby girl."**_

" _ **Thanks mom." Ruby mumbled in her mother's chest, hugging tightly.**_

" _ **Come on. We don't want to be late." Raven said softly as she pulled out of the hug and wrapped an arm around Ruby. As they made it to the front door, Ruby picked up her backpack that she left on the couch and Yang came down stairs with her backpack and athletics bag in tow.**_

" _ **Ready Mom!" Yang said as she jumped down the last 5 steps.**_

" _ **Yang, please be careful. It wouldn't do you any good to have a twisted ankle on the first day of school." A tired voice came from up the stairs after Yang.**_

 _ **Turning around at the sound, Yang chuckled nervously and rubbed her head. "Heheh…Sorry mom. I'm just excited. Hey, didn't you get off work like 4 hours ago? What are you doing up?" Yang asks of Summer who was at the apex of the stairs in a big T-shirt to sleep in. Her hair had seen better days and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.**_

" _ **Just came down to see my daughters off to their first day at a new school. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Summer finished with a yawn as she made her way down stairs. She gave Yang a hug and a kiss on the cheek and saw Ruby there by the door and her wife Raven.**_

" _ **C'mere Ruby. I'm not going back to bed before I get a hug from you too." Summer said with a tired, but playful smile.**_

" _ **Mom, you look like your about to fall asleep standing! Go back to bed!" Ruby yelled as she ran into her mother's arms anyways.**_

" _ **No way was I going to miss seeing you both off to Beacon. This is such a huge opportunity for you two!" Summer refuted as she hugged Ruby and lifted her off the ground.**_

" _ **They know. Me and Tai already told them. But you should get some sleep! You work tonight too, don't you?" Raven spoke as she approached Summer.**_

" _ **I'm…*Yawn*…Fine. Ok, maybe I should get some sleep." Summer mutters as she gives Raven a peck on the lips and then turns towards the stairs to trudge up them. Half way up, Summer speaks to her daughters over her shoulder. "You two be good and give it your all today! Understand?"**_

" _ **You got it!" "I'll try!" The two daughters said respectively. "Night, mom!"**_

" _ **Night! Raven are you going to work today as well!?" Summer asked as she was at the apex of the stairs again.**_

" _ **I am, why?!" Raven yelled back, as they were at the front door now, away from the upstairs hallway.**_

" _ **Oh, just… wondering~." Summer said just loud enough for the others to hear.**_

 _ **Raven smirked, but Yang and Ruby face-palmed at the not-so-subtle call for company.**_

" _ **I have a lunch break at 1 today! I'll come by!" Raven yelled into the house as she opened the door and stepped out with Yang and Ruby.**_

" _ **Sounds good…!" Summer answered as she went back to sleep before Raven came back to wake her up later.**_

 _ **As Raven and her kids made their way to the roomy SUV outside, Ruby groaned again. "Why do you have to do that in front of us? We don't want to know about what you do or when you do it when you're alone!"**_

" _ **Honestly? Because it's fun." Raven answered with a laugh. She then started up the vehicle as Ruby face-palmed once again and Yang let out a small giggle.**_

-x-

"Wow, that's messed up." Blake said, interrupting the story. Sure she had already met the family, but they didn't seem that upfront about their affection at dinner.

"You don't know the half of it! I think Summer came onto me the first time Yang introduced me to her parents!" Weiss said, agreeing with the panther faunus.

"Oh, Oum! Really? What's that story? I gotta know!" Blake asked with an excited laugh, waiting for a potentially hilarious story.

Weiss was about to maybe oblige, but she was cut off by Ruby as she tugged on her girlfriend's arm for attention. "Maybe another time. We're about to get to the school!"

-x-

 _ **Raven pulled up to Beacon Academy and the place was enormous. The main building complex at the back of the campus towered over all other buildings. All buildings but except one.**_

 _ **Directly in the center of the campus was a tall green clock tower that also functioned as the principal's office. The building they were currently headed to for instructions.**_

" _ **Wow! This place is huge! Where is the gym, do you think?" Yang asked as she looked around the expensive high school, walking along the campus walkways with her mother and sister.**_

" _ **Is that it?" Ruby asked, pointing to a giant rectangular building with a dome as the roof. A grand stadium.**_

" _ **Damn, this place has the best of everything!" Yang cursed, amazed that all of the facilities looked brand new.**_

" _ **Language, Yang. We're out in public, you know the rules." Raven scolded lightly.**_

 _ **The parents were fine with mild cursing in the house, but it wasn't allowed out in public as it was rude to some.**_

" _ **Heheh…Sorry." Yang apologized, laughing nervously. Being in trouble with any of their parents, they didn't like, but Raven was the worst of the three.**_

 _ **The mother had spent time as a drill instructor in the army, so she knew how to punish insubordination. Thankfully, she had a soft spot for her kids, so she never went full tyrant on them. Just knowing what she could do was enough to make Yang and Ruby fall in line, though.**_

 _ **-x-**_

 _ **They ascended up the elevator in the tower lobby and exited into a circular room. The room was lit with fluorescent lighting as there was no windows for the natural light to enter.**_

 _ **At least half of the space was filled with gears connected to the clock on the front of the tower. The shifting of the metal could be heard loud and clear as it was approaching 8:00 AM.**_

 _ **As they walked towards the desk on the other side of the office, Raven glanced at her watch to see it tick to 8. They felt the vibrations of the noise ringing out across the campus, but they could actually barely hear the chiming from inside. "Hmm…Must be sound proofed. I guess that's how he doesn't go deaf from being in here?" Raven spoke, thinking out loud.**_

" _ **Indeed. I find the clacking of the gears in here great white noise, however." Ozpin said, standing up from behind a computer monitor for them to see. "I see that they are ready for their first day of school, here at Beacon. I hope you both experience many great things while at my school." Ozpin gave a soft smile to the three as she shook their hands.**_

 _ **There was then a ding from the elevator behind them, gaining all of their attention as Ozpin happily recognized the newest arrival. "Ah, Glynda! Perfect timing. Would you be so kind as to direct these two to their homerooms for the day?"**_

 _ **The platinum blonde stepped closer and nodded to Ozpin. "Of course, that's why I'm here. Here are your schedules for the semester." Glynda answered as she handed Ruby and Yang a sheet of paper each. "Memorize it please. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you to each of your homerooms." The Principal's advisor gestured to the elevator, ready to get started. She seemed to be in a hurry.**_

 _ **Following the advisor's instructions to the elevator, Ruby spoke up in puzzlement. "Wait, plural, homerooms? We're not in the same homeroom?" She asked, nervously.**_ _'If we don't have homeroom together, just how many classes do we have separately?'_

" _ **No, you are not. You two were randomly assigned homerooms, just like everyone else. What seems to be the problem?" Glynda's brow arced up, wondering why it was such a big deal.**_

" _ **Oh, it's fine. She just prefers to have classes with her sister. It's no trouble." Raven cut in, putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder to bring her ease.**_

" _ **It's Ok, Ruby. I'm sure you have other classes with her." Raven whispered to her youngest.**_

" _ **Mmh…" Ruby gave a short mumble of acknowledgement as Raven brought her into a hug.**_

" _ **It seems you two are starting now. You'll do great, Ruby. Don't worry." Their mother spoke softly into the nervous red head's ear.**_

" _ **Thanks mom." Ruby gave a small smile as Raven kissed her on the head.**_

 _ **The black haired mother then gave Yang the same treatment, although the blonde was a bit reluctant to be babied in public.**_

 **-x-**

Why were you so nervous to start high school, Ruby? I get that you don't like meeting new people, but you seemed so much worse back then. What happened?" Blake asked after hearing about Ruby being more nervous at the thought of not having Yang in her homeroom class.

"You only experienced **this** Ruby. Ruby was a blubbering mess when we met." Weiss explained, smiling at the pouting red head.

"I-I wasn't that bad!" Ruby defended herself with a squeaky voice.

"You told me you like how white I am when we first met." Weiss deadpanned.

Blake stared at Ruby with wide eyes. "Ruby-…" Blake wanted to ask, but was cut off by the culprit.

"I meant I liked her hair! It just came out wrong, Ok?!" Ruby buried her head in her hands and slammed her head down on the table.

"Um…? Is this a bad time?" The waitress asked as she had everyone's food in her hands, ready to set down.

"Sorta…? Here, I'll help." Yang answered, clearing off some space for the brunette to set the plates down.

After everyone got their food and the waitress left, Yang poked her sister who was still sulking. "Hey, you want me to tell her, or do you want to tell her?" Yang was going back to the conversation before Weiss interrupted.

"Fine…I'll tell her." Ruby reluctantly raised her head from the table and looked to her girlfriend. "I wasn't very good at talking to people before high school…"

"That's an understatement…" Yang muttered to Weiss and they giggled.

"Will you let me explain this?!" Ruby yelled at the couple across the table, tired of their interruptions.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead, Rubes." Yang puts up her hands as a sign of peace before getting another bite from her burger.

"As I was saying…I couldn't talk to people I didn't know very well during the beginning of high school. I just get all sweaty and short on breath when trying… But that changed after I became friends with Reese. She was my first real friend at Beacon." Ruby finished with a smile, remembering their time together.

"Your first girlfriend?" Blake asked, wanting to know if she remembered right.

Ruby nodded, but Yang cut in again. "Her **only** girlfriend, before you of course."

"Right. You mentioned her before, but what happened? She seems like she meant a lot to you?" Blake asked, looking back to Ruby for answers.

Ruby just stared at her food, frozen, now regretting bringing it up. Still, she tried to force herself to say something, feeling like it was unfair of her to once again keep Blake in the dark about her past girlfriend when Blake was so forthcoming about Adam. She was given no further chance though, as her love seemed to notice the same inner turmoil from last time and nudged the younger girl's shoulder with a sweet smile.

"It's fine, Ruby. I can find out when you're ready to tell me. I love you." Blake uttered closely to Ruby as she locked her fingers with the red head's in a gentle announcement of her feelings.

It brightened Ruby's sorrowful demeanor right up and she smiled at Blake giving a soft squeeze as she leaned on the taller girl's shoulder. "I love you, too."

"Oh~! When did this happen? You too love each other now?" Yang teased from the other side of the table.

Ruby's eyes snapped open as she remembered they weren't alone. "Y-Yes…We said it after Blake met our parents yesterday… Sh-Shut up, Yang!" Ruby stuttered through, before preemptively silencing her sister.

Yang put her hands up again, smiling as Ruby just assumed that she was going to make fun of them. "I didn't say anything! Me and Weiss thought it was about time. You two are great together, and if the parents think so too, then you have nothing to worry about."

"O-Oh…Well…Thanks, sis?" Ruby was thoroughly surprised by her sister. She just knew her sister was going to tease her mercifully, but it never came as Yang just went back to her food.

"So when does Yang and Weiss meet?" Blake asked, returning them back to the main topic at hand. Really only Ruby was worried out of the two about how the older couple would react to their recent declaration.

"It was gym class. We're almost there." Yang said, as the three continued to tell the story for Blake.

-x-

" _ **Yang's homeroom is closer, so we'll stop there first." Glynda stated as they walked to the main building.**_

 _ **The main building was 4 stories tall and Yang's homeroom was located on the second floor, as it was English.**_

 _ **All courses were separated on each level. The language classes were on the second level, followed by mathematics on the third, then finally History. The first floor was were the cafeteria, lockers, and Counseling was located within the complex. While there were more lockers to put certain items away with other classes, like experimental equipment in the science building, the main lockers for their books were kept in the main building.**_

" _ **Where's my class?" Ruby asked, wanting to know how far she would be from Yang.**_

 _ **As they walked up the steps to the languages floor, Glynda answered. "Yours is on the fourth floor, History with Ooblec. He's a good teacher, but a bit fast for most."**_

" _ **And my teacher is…" Yang asked aloud as she checked her schedule. "…Mr. Port? What's he like?"**_

 _ **Walking in front of the two students, Glynda's face couldn't be seen, but she rolled her eyes just thinking about the droll man. "He's…Enthusiastic."**_

 _ **Ruby and Yang looked at each other wondering what that meant, but said nothing as they continued.**_

" _ **Alright, Port's room. Your books will be given to you later this week as we had to order them in. I suggest you find a reading partner until then." Glynda explained as she gestured to the door she stopped in front of.**_

" _ **Alright then. I'll see you in…" Yang looked to her schedule, comparing it to Ruby's, wanting to see if they have classes together. "…Wait! You're a teacher too?!" Yang looked back to the schedule and noticed that both she and Ruby had Glynda as third period Science.**_

" _ **I am. That's why I would like to get a move on with this. I had to leave my class unattended for this matter and I would like to get back to them, before they set the place on fire." Glynda then set her hand on her hip and nodded towards the door for Yang to get going, having no more time for idle chatter.**_

" _ **Well, I guess I'll see you in third period, Ruby. Take care." Yang gave her a hug and opened the door to her homeroom after Ruby muttered a good bye to her sister.**_

 _ **Yang was then introduced by Port after seeing Glynda arrive with her, knowing this must be the new student for his class, Ms. Xiao Long.**_

 _ **With that out of the way, Glynda and Ruby walked off as the door closed, just hearing Yang introduce herself to the class before they continued up stairs.**_

 _ **-x-**_

" _ **Ok, here's Ooblec's room. Like I said before, he's a bit fast when he explains a lesson, so make sure to take proper notes." Glynda tipped off as she opened the door, ushering Ruby in.**_

" _ **Ahh! Ms. Goodwitch! This must be the exchange student then? Well how do you do? I'm Doctor Ooblec and I'll be the one to teach you all about the history of our great and mysterious world! Come, come, come! Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a bit about who you are?" The apparent doctor zipped over to Ruby in an instant after spilling out a thousand words per second.**_

" _ **Uh-Uh…I don't know…" Ruby holds her hands together in front of herself, looking down at them as she was nervous.**_

" _ **Oh, shy, I see? Well, can you at least give your name? You're among friends here, I assure you." Ooblec said, but Ruby just felt like an alien in front of the class. She didn't feel like they were friends of hers, how could they be? She had never met them before.**_

" _ **I-I'm, R-Ruby Rose…" Ruby whispered out, no one but Ooblec able to hear her.**_

" _ **Well, Ruby Rose! Why don't you take that empty seat over there next to Weiss?" Ooblec said out loud, making it easier for Ruby so she doesn't have to repeat herself.**_

 _ **Ruby made her way to the only available seat in the room and sat down in front of Weiss. She and Weiss were in the front right of the classroom, close to Ooblec's desk, but far from the door.**_

" _ **Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch! I'll let you get to your class now!" Ooblec shouted as he zipped closer to the door, slamming it as the science teacher left, ready to start where he left off.**_

 _ **Glynda shook her head at the hyper activeness and gave out a huff as she stormed off back to the science building to resume her own class.**_

 _ **-x-**_

 _ **Ruby was too nervous to speak to anyone in the room so she just tried to focus on the lesson. It was difficult however, as she didn't have the material this was coming from. She suddenly felt a nudge on her right shoulder and a boy with blue hair gestured with his book for her to share with him.**_

" _ **Hey, I guess you didn't get your books yet, huh? You can look at mine. I'm Neptune, by the way." The boy named Neptune whispered as to not get caught talking during class.**_

 _ **Ruby just nodded to him shakily, not able to push down the lump in her throat so she could speak to him.**_

 _ **As Neptune moved the book closer, he started whispering again. "So…Where did you move from, Ruby?" He already knew her name as Ooblec said it loud enough for the whole class. And after seeing her nervousness as she walked in, he guessed that she also wasn't good at talking to an individual person, either. But it couldn't help to try and talk to her, at least.**_

 _ **Swallowing the lump finally, Ruby began to whisper, still shakily. "P-Patch."**_

" _ **Oh, the little island? That's cool." Neptune was going to ask another question, but Ooblec slapped a ruler down on the blue haired boy's desk.**_

" _ **Mr. Vasilias! I would appreciate it, if you would listen to my lesson instead of ignoring me! I'm aware that there is a transfer student, but if you could save your questions for later, I could get back to my lesson! Thank you!" And the doctor zipped off again to continue his lecture.**_

 _ **Neptune chuckled nervously and it made Ruby giggle a little bit, making him smile and shrug at the new student.**_

 **-x-**

"That was Neptune? He's gay though, right? It sounded like he was making a move on you Ruby." Blake stopped the story again with another intriguing question.

"Well, yeah. Him and Sun are together now, but Neptune was a player in high school. The biggest, since I was soon to be taken that year!" Yang bragged as she wrapped an arm around Weiss.

"He was not hitting on me! He was just being nice!" Ruby denied like she always did when this came up.

"He absolutely was. I was there, remember?" Weiss said as she melted into the hug from Yang, both done with their food.

"Whatever…" Ruby groaned, tired of arguing. "I'll just skip ahead to Weiss and Yang meeting in athletics…"

-x-

 _ **It was fourth period, right before lunch, and Yang had athletics. It was time to shine and show the varsity basketball team what she could do. After changing, Yang headed into the gym and saw all of the students lined up.**_

 _ **Yang followed along and a woman in a Green and black Beacon high sports jacket came out to see them. The wording on the back of the jacket was "Marauders" and there was an insignia on the left breast of the jacket that was of two axes crossing within a circle, the letters B and H over them.**_

" _ **Good morning team! I was going to have everyone start off with suicides, but we have some new blood today." The tall woman exclaimed as she looked at Yang. Everyone's eyes followed as the teen blonde crossed her arms, looking back at the coach unintimidated. "So, Yang is it? I'm Tera Knight, your new coach. I've heard that you're pretty good. The team captain from Signal high?"**_

 _ **As Yang nodded, the coach continued. "Well I hope you don't disappoint us. The Beacon Marauders scrimmage against college teams every other week. So if you think you have what it takes, then show us what you got! Ball!" As Tera called out, a ball was thrown to her from one of the other students. She threw it to Yang and the other students moved aside except one. A short White haired girl, with a cocky grin.**_

" _ **Really? Pitting me against your weakest player? I would much rather face the soon-to-be former team captain." Yang returned the smirk as the other girl's face turned red in anger.**_

" _ **I am the team captain, you dunce!" The smaller girl, now infuriated, returned with heat.**_

" _ **Can you even reach the net from down there?" Yang mocked as they lined up for the tip off.**_

" _ **Be prepared to eat those words, blondie." The team captain said with a smirk.**_

" _ **So this will be the first to ten points, only you two will be competing over full court. Fouls still count as penalties so free throws still count towards the score board. Ready?" Tera spoke up, loud and clear, making sure that she was understood that this was to be a clean game.**_

 _ **After both nodded, not taking their eyes off of each other, the coach threw the ball up in the air and blew the whistle, Yang coming down with it.**_

 _ **Yang went left, around the captain, but the small girl held her ground. Yang turned around and decided to back up into her, trying to find a week spot to slip past. As Yang dribbled the ball beneath her legs, the other girl swiped it from her grasp and spun around to take off. Yang chased after her, but couldn't catch up as the girl went for a lay-up and scored the first points.**_

 _ **The girl turned around with a cocky smile again. "You made it too easy. Were you giving me the ball?"**_

" _ **Just shut up and toss it to me!" Yang yelled, already feeling like she may have ran her mouth too much. This girl may be small, but she was fast and very coordinated.**_

 _ **Seeing that she was already getting to her, the white haired girl's smirk widened as she tossed the ball to Yang with some fire behind.**_

 _ **Taking the power behind the throw unflinchingly, the blonde started from her side of the edge of the playable area and jogged up to half court, immediately stopped by the captain once again.**_

 _ **Yang made some room and rushed up to the right, but was stopped at the three point line as the other girl made for another easy pick but missed. Yang made a fake to shoot from there, but the girl didn't fall for it for long. She only made it another step before the team captain was on her again.**_

 _ **No matter how she tried to make ground, the girl gave her practically nothing. Her defense was like nothing she had ever encountered. Realizing this, Yang decided to use her height as an advantage and backed up again for room to shoot from the three point line, this time truly.**_

' _If she won't let me advance, then I'll just shoot over her.'_ _ **Yang took the shot and scored a three pointer. The captain tried to jump for it, but Yang was right to use her height, because the girl couldn't quite reach high enough to block it.**_

" _ **How's that for easy? Did I even have someone defending me? I couldn't tell, maybe they were too short." Yang mocked back, feeling like she had a chance now.**_

 _ **2-3. Yang's favor. The white haired girl had the ball and scored again, using her speed and maneuverability to slip past Yang's guard.**_

 _ **4-3. The team captain, now leading again. It was Yang's ball, but she was stopped as soon as she passed half court. The blue eyed team captain slid past her as she stole the ball back, scoring another lay-up with ease.**_

 _ **6-3. Yang's ball. She was getting frustrated again. Every time she tried to slip past this girl, she would end up losing the ball, her only shot was to stay at the three point line and try for those. So that's what she did.**_

 _ **As Yang crossed half court, the captain was on her, ready to steal the ball away for the blonde's hands.**_

 _ **Since Yang was being pressured by the other girl's defense for the umpteenth time, she had enough and forced her way past the smaller girl, knocking her down as she jabbed her with an elbow to the chest.**_

 _ **The whistle blew from the coach. "Foul!"**_

" _ **What?! It was just a nudge to get her off me!" Yang argued back, but then looked down at the girl as she was coughing uncontrollably.**_

" _ **Tell that to her sternum, Yang!" Tera yelled as she knelt down beside the girl to check on her. "You Ok?"**_

 _ **Nodding, the hurt teen slowly got back up. "Just…Knocked the breath out of me."**_

" _ **You good to continue?" Tera asked once more to make sure.**_

" _ **Of course. That was nothing." The team captain refused to look weak in front of her teammates as she picked up the ball and dribbled it a few times.**_

" _ **Ok, two shots. Yang, stand behind the goal." The coach called out as she was giving the injured player two free throw shots for the foul.**_

 _ **Both shots were made perfectly as they sank into the basket, furthering her lead over Yang.**_

 _ **8-3. It was Yang's ball again. Next shot from the white haired girl was game point and Yang had a lot of ground to make up. Seeing this, Yang decided to calm down and focus. She took a few dribbles, then bolted off towards her opponent's side of the court. Yang was hoping that the foul scared the small girl into pulling back a little, but no such luck as the other teen was on her once again.**_

 _ **Yang faked like she was going to rush past, but backed up at the three point line and took another shot…She missed though. The shorter girl grabbed the ball while Yang hustled to her side of the court to defend.**_

 _ **Yang was finally able to stop the speed demon from scoring as she bat the ball away after the other girl tried to take a shot.**_

 _ **Taking the ball down the court, Yang decided to try a three point shot again as she felt the pressure form her opponent and made it this time. Yang, starting to get into a rhythm now that she calmed down from the earlier screw up, decided to play to her own advantages.**_

 _ **Yang was taller than this other girl, and while she may not have made every shot, she was still confident with her three pointers. If she could just keep her small opponent from making any more shots with her power and height and take her own from the three point line, she thought the game would be hers.**_

 _ **8-6. Team captain's ball. As soon as she was tossed the ball, she took off like a rocket towards Yang. The blonde was surprised, but she stood her ground at the half court line. The white haired girl dribbled to the left, pivoting her foot with it, signaling that she was going left and Yang bought it for just a half-second, but that was all it took as she spun around Yang on the right and zoomed past her.**_

 _ **Yang didn't even have to turn around to know that that shot was made, she was too shocked by the girl's speed and precision that she just froze up with wide eyes staring at the court.**_

 _ **The whistle blew as the ball sank into the net, scoring the final points of the game. "Game! Weiss!" Tera called out as the rest of the team swarmed their captain, congratulating her.**_

 _ **Still looking at the court below her, Yang was approached by Tera. The woman smacked her on the back to get her attention and it worked as Yang looked up at her.**_

" _ **What?" Yang asked, angry she lost.**_

" _ **Good game. It wasn't a blow out, so nice job, kid." Tera congratulated Yang as well, even though it sounded a bit demeaning.**_

" _ **She kicked my ass! I stopped her once the whole match! How was that a good game?" Yang argued, feeling like a failure.**_

" _ **Yeah, you stopped her though. Weiss is the team captain for a reason, kid. No one else is even close to her speed and shot accuracy. She's never missed a free throw during her time at Beacon." Tera explained, proud of her star player.**_

" _ **What you just did. Scoring twice on Weiss -and three pointers at that- was impressive. Don't pack your bags just yet, cause there's still a spot on my team for you. If you want it?" Tera put her hand on Yang's' shoulder, smiling at her. "Whad'ya say?"**_

 _ **Yang looked over Tera's shoulder at Weiss to see her high five and energetic girl that reminded her of her little sister, only this girl had all red hair instead of mostly black. Seeing Weiss smile at the other girl, made Yang smile. She then looked back to the coach and nodded her head determinedly. "That's why I'm here! Of course I'll accept!"**_

" _ **Good, let's go meet the rest of the team." Tera waves her hand for Yang to follow as they walk back to the group of teens.**_

" _ **Did those words taste good, Yang?" Weiss smirked, remembering what was said before they started the game.**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah, so you've got some skill. I'll admit that, but I'm not ready to throw in the towel just yet!" Yang returned the snark, feeling like this was what she was missing from Signal, a rival. She was the clear best player in Signal, and the regional teams she fought never had anyone of this caliber.**_ _'This is going to be fun.'_

" _ **Alright! Baseline, everyone! 50 suicides!" Tera blew the whistle after they lined up and they started running the first drill for the day.**_

 **-x-**

"Wow, Weiss. You were a badass! So what happened to all this then? How did that lead to you being a cop and Yang being a mechanic?" Blake asked as the story was over.

"Well, for me, I didn't go to Beacon to become a pro basketball player. It was just something my father wanted me to do. I did a lot of extracurricular activities in high school at the time because of him. He wanted me to be the best at as many things as possible. Originally I was going to inherit the family business, but things changed." Weiss explained as Yang threw her arm around her again.

"For me to explain what happened to me, we would be here all day. So that's a story for another time." Yang waved off, but began to explain the point of the story.

"So, me and Weiss became rivals as soon as we met, because neither one of us would back down to the other's challenge. That eventually led to us becoming best friends though, and then well…You know~." Yang gave a perverted grin to Blake as Weiss slapped her in the arm.

"Why do you have to make everything so dirty?!" Weiss complained to her fiancé.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but brag about how hot my future wife is." Yang said easily with a smug grin as she grabbed Weiss' cheek and brought her in for a kiss.

A flash was noticed from the other side of the table, as Ruby pulled out her phone to take a picture of the sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Weiss asked, embarrassed.

"Well, this is the day after you two got engaged. Don't you want to remember it?" Ruby explained simply, showing the picture to the couple. In the picture, Yang was holding Weiss' face with her left hand, showing off the new ring as she kissed her softly.

"It is a good picture…Yeah, send it to me Rubes." Yang agrees and Weiss rolls her eyes, but agrees as well a second later.

-x-

"So when were you thinking on having the wedding?" Ruby asks, after everyone was finished eating and they were waiting on the check.

"Definitely May." Weiss said without hesitation.

"Why May?" Blake asked Weiss, but Yang answered for her.

"Because she has always wanted a May wedding. She loves spring and can't stand winter." Yang then pulled Weiss closer and nibbled on her ear, remembering how clingy Weiss got during the cold months of winter and fall. Like now, as Weiss seemed to just let it happen, curling deeper into Yang's warm embrace.

"Ok, that's enough PDA for one day, I think…" Ruby complained, setting down enough money to cover the cost of everyone's meal including the tip, and got up from the booth. "..Especially when it involves my sister and best friend."

"Sorry, Ruby. You don't have to pay though, we can handle it." Weiss apologized and reached for her wallet to pull out a card to pay with.

"Don't worry about it. You two need to save up for the wedding anyways. It's 5 months away. Do you really think you can plan everything in time?" Ruby asked as Blake followed her out of the booth.

"Have you met Weiss? If anyone can, it's her." Yang chuckled at the ridiculous question.

"Good point." Ruby admitted. "We're going to head out, I need to pick some stuff up from the store before Blake has to go in for her shift tonight."

"Ok, well it was nice seeing you again, Blake. I'm glad the parents are cool with you. They tend to be overprotective of us two." Yang mentioned as she gestured to herself and her sister with a smile.

"Yeah, I noticed." Blake said with a laugh. "It was nice seeing you two as well. Maybe next time we can get details on how Summer came on to Weiss?" Blake joked as the other three got noticeably red in the face. "Oh, it was that bad?"

The only response was a nod from all three of them as they looked away. Like Ruby said before though, that was a story for another time.

* * *

 **Weiss and Yang are animals. That is all... xD Peace!**


	3. A Day To Remember

**So here's chapter 3. Originally there was already a chapter 3 for this story I posted a few days ago, but I took it down. I didn't like it. Even though I spent over a week on the damn thing, it turned out like crap. So I deleted it and replaced it with this. I think this one is much better.**

 **This takes place a year after Ruby met Blake. Weiss and Yang are married and more will be explained in the story so you can get a better picture of when this takes place. It's Blake's birthday! There's more to it then that though, you'll just have to read to find out!**

 **So with that, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Day To Remember

"Ruby, are you sure about this? You've only known her for a year and a half. Don't get me wrong. You two are great together, but isn't this a little early to be thinking about this?" Weiss asked of Ruby as she was shone the ring the red head had bought for the woman she loved.

* * *

It was January 8th, 17 months after Ruby and Blake had first 'met', and it was the faunus' birthday. Ruby and Weiss were currently on their way back from the store after picking up some last minute surprise party decorations. Weiss had asked Ruby what she got her girlfriend for her birthday a couple of times, but each attempt was met with Ruby giving vague answers.

Finally having enough of it, Weiss stopped Ruby who was about to get in Crescent Rose and snatched her keys out of her hands. "Ruby, what's going on? Usually I can't get you to shut-up about what you got someone for their birthday! You even told **me** what you got for my birthday last year!"

"Weiss?! Give me my keys! And that camera was a great gift! You use it don't you? Now that Yang is pregnant you get to capture all your amazing memories together as a family!" Ruby tried for her keys once, but the cop pulled her hand back out of reach of her friend.

"We do…" Weiss said slowly as her face heated up from the admission.

Worried that Weiss wasn't enjoying her gift, Ruby wondered why she was being so weird about it. "It sounds like there's a 'but' after that. Do you not like it?"

Shaking her arms and head frantically, Weiss tried to put her friend's worry away. "No, no. We use it, just…" _'Not how you would want us to use it…'_ Weiss continued in her head at her wife's idea to make a few 'home videos' of their bedroom…and other areas in and out of the house. "…Just not too often. I'm sure we will use it more when our baby is born."

"Ok, great. Can I have my keys now?" Ruby tried to skip over the reason her and Weiss were talking in the first place, but it didn't work as Weiss was not that easy to fool.

"Nice try, Ruby, but what did you get Blake?" The cop crossed her arms in a show that she wasn't giving up until she got what she wanted.

Ruby was fiddling with something in her pocket as Weiss spoke. She didn't want to tell anyone about it, but she guessed she couldn't keep everyone in the dark. Sighing, Ruby pulled it out and showed her friend the object of her nervousness and secrecy. A small black box.

As soon as the box was out in the open, Weiss eyed it and knew what it was. "Ruby?! Is that what I think it is?!"

To answer the question, Ruby opened it and showed a silver and gold ring with an onyx gem in the center. The gem was cut to look like a diamond and it had two smaller rubies of similar cut, flanking it on either side. The band of the ring was a braid of silver and gold, but despite how it sounded, it made for a comfortable fit.

"Hehe…If it's an engagement ring, then yes." Ruby laughed quietly, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head as she was nervous about what Weiss thought.

* * *

"Ruby, are you sure about this? You've only known her for a year and a half. Don't get me wrong. You two are great together, but isn't this a little early to be thinking about this?"

Ruby fiddled with the small black box in her hand as Weiss spoke to her. She was nervous about tonight. What Weiss was saying was true, they hadn't known each other long, but Ruby had thought of that beforehand.

"Y-You're right, but just because I'm asking her to marry me doesn't mean we have to get married right away. We can wait until we're both ready. She's the one for me though, Weiss. I know it." Ruby gave a determined stare to her best friend.

Weiss' shocked face turned to one of joy and a little bit of pride. "Geeze you move so fast, Ruby. That is a great gift idea though. I was going to suggest you wrap yourself with a ribbon on your bed later tonight as just a joke or maybe a last resort, but this is much better." Weiss finished with a chuckle behind her hand, but as she saw Ruby's face light up in scarlet, her brow rose in questioning. "Ruby?"

"I-Is that really such a bad idea?" Ruby asked quietly, getting more embarrassed by her second 'gift'.

Face palming, Weiss groans in stupidity. "That depends…Was the idea from your sister?" Weiss asks as she hands the keys back to her friend and goes around to the passenger side to get in.

"Yes…" Ruby states, defeated. She knew her sister's ideas were usually bad, but somehow, against all odds, they ended up Ok. First point was when Yang forced her to go to that strip club. That should have been a disaster, but because of it, Ruby was now the happiest she has ever been.

"Let's just go. We need to make it there before Blake gets off her shift." Weiss explains as she shakes her head at her wife and sister-in-law's antics.

"Oh, right. We still have to set up the last of the decorations!" Ruby exclaimed as she remembered what they were doing at the store in the first place.

"Dunce." Weiss called out as she smiled at Ruby who got in and started to car.

* * *

After they arrived at Ruby and Blake's apartment, they see Yang, Summer, Tai, and Raven all setting up the party. The rest of the guests hadn't arrived yet as there was still 40 minutes before Blake got off her shift at the strip club.

"Hey babe, hey sis!" Yang greeted the two as they arrived and picked Weiss up, her arms wrapping around her waist, and she hugged her.

"Hey, Yang." Weiss answered softly as she entwined her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her sweetly.

"Sis, the baby?" Ruby interrupted as she was worried about her future niece or nephew in Yang's belly.

"Oh, please. I'm only a month pregnant, and Weiss weighs like 85 pounds. It'll be fine." Yang blows it off and gives a return kiss to her wife.

"110, thank you. I'm pure muscle." Weiss corrects teasingly after the kiss, knowing Yang is just exaggerating.

"That you are. You could almost take me in a fight." Yang agreed as she set Weiss down, but didn't let go of her hug.

"I could have you on your back before you even knew what happened." Weiss poked the blonde in the chest as she spoke, making her point known.

"Is that a promise?" Yang asked flirtatiously.

"I would prove it to you if you weren't pregnant." Weiss threatened again, not falling for the flirt.

"Ok, before this continues, we really need to finish preparing! So help me please!" Ruby tugs on Yang's hand to get her attention and pull her towards the table with just a cake on it.

"Alright, Rubes. Geeze. We're almost done anyways." Yang says as she gives Weiss one last peck on the cheek and lets Ruby take her away. Both of them were shaking their heads, smiling at Ruby's awkwardness around their affection.

At the table with a cake and snacks, Yang and Ruby were setting things up while others did the same thing in other areas. Yang put on a cheeky grin and turned to her sister, wanting to mess with her. "So Rubes, me and Weiss are having a kid…When you gonna knock up Blake?"

Ruby crushed the bag of chips in her hands at the question and shrieked. "What?!"

Yang busted out laughing at the reaction, wiping away a tear that came out through mirth. She had too much fun messing with her sister's mind. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Man, you should have seen the look on your face though, it was priceless! Speaking of price, what did you get for Blake's birthday? I don't believe you've told me yet."

"Y-You'll see later. Just hurry up and open this dip so we can help Weiss set up the streamers." Ruby stuttered as she tried to push it off.

"You know I don't like waiting! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Is it something dirty?" Yang tried, knowing it must be something embarrassing if **Ruby** didn't want to spill the beans. "Are you actually going to do what I suggested?"

"No! I-I don't know…Maybe?" Ruby freaked out, but then quietly reconsidered.

Laughing lowly, Yang tried to make another joke to her sister. "Are you going to put the ribbon on your-…?"

"That's enough! Weiss?! Do you need any help!?" Ruby interrupted, not wanting to talk about this with her sister. She ran towards the white haired cop, wanting to get away from the situation as fast as possible.

Yang chuckled as she followed after her, silently making a promise to ease up, for now. _'Whatever it is, I'm sure Blake will love it, sis!'_

* * *

After the rest of the guests arrived, Sun, Neptune, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, the group had finished decorating and setting up the party with a few more minutes to spare before Blake was supposed to get home. The group of friends and family were making quiet conversation in order to pass the time and also hear when Blake made it home.

Suddenly, someone was at the door and was trying to unlock it. Yang flipped off the lights and hid behind the wall from the entrance way to the apartment. Everyone else followed her lead and hid in their places until Blake opened the door and walked in the dark apartment.

Blake looked around the first dark room and sighed to herself. "I heard all of you, you know? Faunus, remember?" Blake wiggled her ears as she stared into the darkness and clearly saw a bit of a blonde mane in the next room thanks to her superior vision.

A collective groan was made by all as they made their way out of their hiding spots. Yang flipped on the lights and peeked out with an uneasy smile. "Uh, Surprise?"

Ah, man! We were quiet though?!" Ruby complained as she pouted at her girlfriend's amazing senses.

"Not quiet enough, apparently. I heard everything you were just talking about. Including what Nora and Ren got me…Thanks, I guess. I appreciate the…thought?" Blake said, unsure if there was actually any thought in the gift the couple had got her for her birthday. By what she heard from Nora's loud voice, she was pretty sure that Ren had absolutely nothing to do with the choice of gift that 'they' had picked out. It sounded very 'stimulating' though. The boy face palmed, embarrassed for the both of them, while Nora laughed triumphantly like she just beat her greatest rival.

Seeing her girlfriend pout, Blake walked up to Ruby to greet her with a hug and kiss, wanting to cheer her up. "This is still great though, Ruby. Thank you." Blake said as she took both of the red head's hands in her own.

"Pshh, what? I-It was nothing. I hardly did anything." Ruby stammered at the praise, never being good at accepting a compliment.

"It was all her idea, Blake. She's been planning this for over a month." Weiss ratted the artist out with a smirk on her face that was matched by Blake.

"Well, you're important to me…" Ruby mumbled, giving up on denying that the party was no big deal to her, as she hugged Blake. "Happy 26th birthday, Blake."

"Thank you, and you're important to me too." Blake kissed her on the top of the head and wrapped her arms around her, returning the hug. "Maybe after everyone leaves tonight, I can show you just how much?" Blake whispered into the red head's ear suggestively.

Ruby lit up in a blush at the idea and at remembering her second 'gift', but fought it down. She looked up to Blake with a small, nervous smile on her face. "I would love that…but it's your birthday, so maybe I can do something for you instead?"

Blake's ears twitched at the suggestion and after she schooled her surprised expression back, she smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. "I suppose that is true…What did you have in mind?"

"W-We'll talk later. Now isn't really the best time, I don't think." Ruby shook her head as she gestured subtly to the other guests.

"Right. Well, let's go catch up." Blake smiled as she took Ruby's hand and walked over to Summer, Tai, and Raven to chat, while others occasionally popped up to wish Blake a happy birthday.

* * *

After a lull in a conversation with Blake, Yang, and Weiss, Ruby got Weiss' attention with a tug on her sleeve. Gaining her attention, Ruby leaned closer to her oldest friend, while Blake was laughing about something with Yang, and whispered to her. "Weiss, can you keep everyone busy while I talk to Blake about **something**? Especially Yang." Ruby put emphasis on 'something', referring to her proposal idea.

Also keeping her voice down, Weiss answered, not understanding what she meant. "We walked in on you two one time, Ruby. I'm sure Yang is over it by now. I am…Mostly." Weiss blushed and shook her head, trying to forget about what she saw Ruby doing with Blake.

"No! N-Not that. The ring, Weiss. I want to do it with just the two of us in private before we tell other people." Ruby blushed as well, but made sure to keep her embarrassment to a moderate noise level as to not rouse suspicion.

"Oh. Right, I can do that. I'll just ask Yang to come up with a game for everyone to play and that will keep her and everyone else busy while you two do your thing."

"That might work. Good idea, Weiss. Thank you." Ruby thanked as she found a way to ask Blake in private now.

"Of course, Ruby. Good luck. I'm sure she'll love it!" Weiss said as Yang and Blake caught the last part.

"Love what, Beautiful?" Yang asked as she wrapped an arm around her wife.

Coming up with an excuse quickly was easy when you were just talking about it. "Ruby was wondering if you wanted to come up with a game for everyone to play while she and Blake take care of something. What do you think?" Weiss asked Yang easily, as it wasn't technically a lie.

Not catching on to what the two were really talking about, Yang grinned. "Oh, really? And what might that be, huh?" Yang winked suggestively to her sister and snickered as Ruby blushed. "Sure. I've got an idea. Don't take too long though!"

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby deadpanned as her sister laughed again.

After the married couple walked over to a bigger group of people to grab their attention for the game, Blake looked curiously to Ruby. "What do we need to take care of? Was Yang actually right when she was being…Well, Yang?"

"No. It's not that. I just need to talk to you about something…In private." Ruby was grasping her arm and scuffing her shoe against the ground nervously. Something Blake caught sight of and understood what it meant.

Ruby had something really big to tell her.

"Ruby? What's the matter?"

Ruby could see the worry on Blake's face and wanted to assure her. "I-It's nothing bad! Well, I' mean I hope it's nothing bad, but that depends on how it turns out and how you look at it and-…" Ruby was stopped from her nervous rambling as Blake put a hand to her mouth and smiled at her. After hearing that it was nothing bad, it put Blake's mind at ease.

"I'm sure it will be fine, whatever it is." Blake takes her hand off Ruby's mouth and grabs her hand. "Let's go. We'll miss the party at this rate." Blake dragged Ruby to their bedroom for privacy like her girlfriend wanted.

* * *

As Blake closed the door after they entered, she turned to Ruby who was pacing in front of the bed. Curiosity getting the better of her, she stopped the red head and set her down on the bed as she followed beside her.

"What's going on Ruby? I haven't seen you this nervous since our first **sober** time." Blake tried to make a joke to lighten the mood and it worked as Ruby showed a small smile, but then looked down at her hands in her lap as she thought about what she was there for.

"I love you, Blake…" Ruby started in a quiet voice. She had to make sure that Blake knew exactly how much though.

"I love you too…? What is it?" Blake asked, thinking Ruby was just stalling.

Ignoring the question, Ruby started to explain just how much she loved the faunus. "I…Love your smile when you wake up in the morning next to me. I love how you cling to me and push your head into my hand when I pet your ears…" Ruby started to smile as she was thinking of what she enjoyed most about Blake. "…I love how much fun we have when we make jokes about Weiss and Yang. I love how much fun I have with you simply being next to me, no matter what we're doing at the time. Like the moments when you hug me from behind while I draw, or when we cuddle up together and read the same book."

Ruby took Blake's hands at this time and they both smiled at each other as the younger girl continued. "I can't imagine my life without you in it, Blake. I don't want you out of my life. So…Why…Why not make it official?" Ruby swallowed a building lump in her throat and locked eyes with Blake, who was starting to understand what Ruby wanted to ask.

"Blake Belladonna…" Ruby kept Blake's hand in her own and got down on one knee in front of her, fishing out the black box in her pocket. "…Will you stay with me and allow me to make you as happy as you make me? Will you marry me?" Ruby opened up the box to show off the three gleaming gems of the silver and gold ring.

Blake's eyes widened at the box and her girlfriend's words. She couldn't believe it was happening. "Ruby…You're actually proposing!" Blake couldn't fight the smile on her face, not that she wanted to. "I thought I was going to have to be the one to do that." Blake choked out a laugh as she couldn't hold back the tears. She tackled Ruby to the ground in a hug, both of them crying now. "Yes, Ruby! Yes! Of course I'll marry you! There's nowhere else I would rather be then by your side." The faunus smothered her head into Ruby's neck and tightened on the hug, not wanting to let go.

"I'm so happy you feel the same way!" Ruby's voice cracks and comes out harshly as she takes longer to calm down. "Here." Ruby and Blake sit up as the red head pulls back and gets the ring out of the box, showing it to Blake. "Let me put it on."

Blake smiles through her tears as she raises her left hand for Ruby to take hold of. Ruby grabs it gently and puts the ring on her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"How do you like it? The onyx represents you and I'm the rubies. The silver and gold band is because of our eyes, I thought it was a good idea to-…" Ruby was cut off as Blake pressed her lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Blake forced Ruby on the ground again and put her hands on her cheek and the back of her neck to deepen the kiss as much as possible. Ruby wrapped her arms around her new fiancé and placed them around her neck and the small of her back, giving in to the passion. Blake's tongue prodded her mouth and she gave entrance immediately, twining her tongue around Blake's as it entered. Blake then pulled her tongue back to deliver a series of rapid kisses to Ruby's lips as they came up for breath.

"I love it…I love you." Blake then trailed down to Ruby's neck and started to kiss and nip there, occasionally going up to bite at her earlobe as well.

"Blake…I love…You too, but…We still have a party to attend…They're waiting on us…" Ruby had to stop speaking occasionally as to hold back moans from Blake's work on her neck and ear.

"Mmmmmghh…Damnit…" Blake groaned out as she didn't want to stop now. Her best present was still yet to be unwrapped after all…

"Trust me. I want to too…And we will later tonight if you're still up for it, but for now we need to get back to everyone." Ruby explained as she was just getting control of her breathing.

"Definitely later tonight. I wonder what just-engaged-sex is like and I plan to find out." Blake said with a smirk as she got up and offered a hand to Ruby.

"We're engaged…I can't believe it actually happened. It seems so surreal…" Ruby breathed out as she accepted the hand and straightened out her shirt, Blake following her lead to not look disheveled.

"It better be real. I'm decking whoever wakes me up, even if it's Yang." Blake jokes as she admires the ring. So happy that they were officially to be married.

"What about if it's Raven?" Ruby challenges, knowing firsthand how scary her mom is.

"Then this life was nice while it lasted…" Blake answered with a chuckle, Ruby following her lead as she took her fiancé's left hand again.

"So how do you want to do this?" The red head asks, gesturing to the ring.

"Tell them, you mean? I think we should tell everyone before we cut the cake."

"That sounds good. I guess let's go get everyone's attention then." Ruby said with a smile as they left the room to meet up with everyone.

* * *

Just as Weiss had promised, she had kept Yang and the rest busy while they did what they needed to do. Everyone was gathered in the living room, in a circle of furniture and chairs, raising one hand in the air with an assorted amount of fingers still up.

"Never have I ever…Done it in a park." Pyrrha spoke up with a blush as it was her turn to announce per the games rules.

Hearing this, the newly engaged couple knew what they were playing. "Never have I ever." Everyone but Jaune, Yang, and Weiss lowered a finger. Summer, Tai, and Raven, who were playing as well, lost that round together and had to take a drink. The rest of the players, Sun, Neptune, Nora, and Ren, were all safe as they still had a finger left to lower.

"Really? Jaune I understand, but you and **Yang**?" Blake asked Weiss as they both strode up to the group with a smile. Blake was hiding her hands, and more importantly the ring, behind her back in a casual grasp of her wrists.

"Well, it's true. We've never done it in a **park**. If it was a vague public place, then we would have been screwed. Heh…" Yang chuckled lowly at her own pun as Weiss slapped her on the arm.

"Yang! You're giving information away to the enemy! Now they know we've done it in a public place!" Weiss complained as they were on an unofficial team, since they both lost a finger at the same rate anyways.

"It's not like it matters. We're competing against our parents. We couldn't possibly lose!" Yang explained as Weiss made like she was going to refute, but lowered her hand and closed her mouth as she had nothing on that.

"Yeah, good point…" Weiss looked to the married couple of three and noticed that both Tai and Summer were already buzzed, possibly even tipsy at this point from losing the most rounds, but Raven seemed to be doing fine with her level of alcohol tolerance. Maybe she was related to someone with the tolerance level of a God in some other universe?

"Well, how about we cut the cake now?" Ruby suggested with a smile to show that the proposal went well to Weiss.

Getting the message, Weiss got up and nodded in agreement. "That's sounds lovely."

With everyone else agreeing, the group made their way to the table with the cake on it. On the way, Weiss moved closer to Ruby and whispered to her. "So how did it go? It looks like it went well?"

"It went great. We decided to tell everyone before we cut the cake, so get ready." Ruby answered as she held Blake's hand beside her.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Ruby stood next to Blake in front of the cake while everyone else gathered around on the other side of the table. Summer got her camera ready for a birthday picture while Weiss lit the candles on the chocolate cake, but just as they were about to start singing Blake a happy birthday, Ruby stopped them with her voice.

"We have an announcement to make!" Ruby chirped out excitedly as she held up Blake's left hand for the room to see. "We're engaged!" Ruby hopped up and down, excited to be married to the woman she loves, while Blake gave an amused smile to her hyperactive lover.

Everyone's eyes lit up in surprise. "My baby is getting married!?" Summer yelled as she made her way around the table to glomp her daughter. She almost fell over with Ruby, due to her eagerness and slight drunkenness, but thanks to the younger girl being aware of her mother's state, she was able to hold them both up.

"Geeze, mom! You almost knocked me down." Ruby laughed, too happy to be upset over something so small, and hugged back.

"She's just thrilled that you're finally Tai-ing the knot! I am too!" Tai joined the hug with a pun and a laugh.

"Good one, dad!" Yang called out with a laugh, as she joined in on the hug with Weiss, who was groaning from the pun beside her, but not before the blonde pulled in the faunus who was content with standing by. "Nope! You're getting in on this too! Come on, kitten!"

"That's not really-…!" Blake was cut off from refusing as she was pulled in on the family hug and gave a sigh as she accepted her fate.

"Ruby, Blake…" A voice called out as the majority of the family were hugging. Ruby and Blake looked towards the voice and saw Raven staring at them.

Suddenly the tall, intimidating woman smiled at them and joined in on the hug. "I wish you both the best of luck. I'm sure you won't need it though."

"Thanks mom." Ruby said immediately, as she returned to the hug.

"Thanks mom." Blake parroted to the same woman. "I guess it will be official now, huh?" Blake asked in a quiet voice.

"It didn't need to be official Blake. You've been a part of this family since we met you." Raven corrected, hole-heartedly meaning it.

Blake buried her head in Raven's neck and let a few tears past the dam of her eyelids as she hugged her. "I know…"

Patting her on the back, Raven rolled her eyes at the sob fest of her daughter and wife. "Alright, come on. You got engaged. You should be happy, not crying your eyes out!"

"Right! How about we cut the cake now?" Ruby asked as she hugged Blake from behind, wanting to cheer her up.

"What about the ring? I haven't seen it yet!" Yang yelled, impatient since she was left out of the loop unlike Weiss.

Letting out a huff as she wiped away a few tears, Blake raised her hand for the blonde to see it. While she wasn't really upset, it was fun to toy with Yang every now and then.

"Wow! It's beautiful! Onyx, right? The colors match you two so wonderfully. Good pick sis!" Yang gave a thumbs up to Ruby with a wink to follow.

"Thanks! I went through so many different drawings of what I wanted it to look like before settling on that one. I had it made a few weeks back." Ruby said as she kept her hold on her fiancé.

"You drew the design? That's amazing, Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, proud of her best friend for the talented work she put in.

"We-Well it's what I do. It was no big deal…" Ruby blushed at the praise as she put her head behind Blake's to hide it.

"It's beautiful, Ruby. It's a huge deal to me." Blake said to Ruby, getting her attention and a smile from her.

"I'm glad you like it." Ruby gave a kiss to Blake's cheek and smiled into her hair.

* * *

After everyone got their fill of looking at the ring, Weiss got the group's attention. "I think we lost sight of why we are all here in the first place…" The white haired girl gestured to Blake. "I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we truly enjoy having you in our lives, Blake. Here is to many more moments together as a family. Happy birthday!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The room exploded in a cheer, before the group of family and friends started to sing. Blake smiled at everyone and held the arms that were wrapped around her, enjoying the moment with her family.

During the singing, Summer pulled out her camera and aimed it at her daughter and her new fiancé. Smiling, the proud mother took the picture. The couple were still in the same embrace as before, Ruby hugging Blake from behind, but Ruby had her chin on her soon-to-be wife's shoulder and was grinning while singing along, whishing Blake a happy birthday.

* * *

After Ren pulls a drunk Nora out of the apartment to go home, the last of the guests had left, leaving the newly engaged couple to themselves.

"So Ruby, now that they're go-…?" Blake turned around mid-sentence to look at her girlfriend, but she wasn't there anymore. "Ruby? Where did…?"

Blake walked out of the living room and headed to their bedroom as the most likely place for her to be and opened the door.

There, on their shared bed, was Ruby spread out, smirking, and wearing less than a decent amount of clothing. The only thing covering her body was a red ribbon tied around her important areas.

"How…? How did you change so fast?" Blake had a lot of questions, but that was the most intriguing, as Ruby was just beside her less than a minute ago.

"I…Was kinda wearing this the whole time?" Ruby answered nervously. "Is it too much?"

All Blake could do was shake her head, no. It was perfect. "Best. Birthday. Ever." Blake said as she dove on top of Ruby, making her giggle. Today was sure to be a day to remember…

* * *

 **Yay! Ruby proposed! And Yang is the one pregnant with Moonstone! Who thought it would be Weiss? Well you're wrong!**

 **So a lot happened time wise in this chapter. In order to help me keep track of all the important moments in this story, I've made a timeline in order to stop myself from making a continuity error. It already happened once, but that was a small one and easy to fix. But it was a wake up call for me, because if I don't keep track, I could seriously mess this story up, so it's quite necessary. I have a lot planned out on the timeline, I just have to write down how they pan out.**

 **For the people who have been messaging me about my removed lemons, I know of AO3. I thank you for the suggestion, and I know you're trying to help, but I just don't want to cross post on a separate platform. It's just more effort on my part to go through all that. And work is not what I want to do when I write. I do this as a hobby, not because I feel forced to do this. So just clearing that up so you don't have to waist your time telling me about it. Thank you though.**

 **Also another thing. I've switched the rating to M from T as things got a little racy in this chapter. It's just to be safe though, as the line is a little blurred between T and (true) M.**

 **Next update will be The Burning Rose Bush. Don't worry enabler fans, I've got you covered! I didn't forget, just got sidetracked with that terrible chapter 3.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow, and review! Tell me how I did, please! This was a fun chapter, especially compared to the atrocity that was the last chapter 3. Man that thing was a pain to write and it still turned out poorly. Until next time though, peace!**


	4. A New City is Born

**Hey! Happy birthday to my FF account! It's a few weeks late, but I uploaded my first chapter of The Burning Rose Bush on November 1st. I feel like I've come very far from my first chapter, and it's all thanks to the feedback from everyone that helped me to get better! So thanks!**

 **I know it's been a reeeally long time since I updated this little story, but I'm not quite done with it yet! I do have some ideas but they will take some time to flesh out and make into an actual chapter worth posting. So until then, you get this! It's a Freezerburn focused chapter again. People have been asking for more so here ya go!**

 **Fair warning, there is another story flashback like the last Freezerburn story, but it shouldn't be too confusing I hope!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A New City is Born

"Ivy! I've given you two days for the report on that street mugging! I need in on my desk by the end of the day!" A disgruntled police lieutenant in a pristine uniform shouted as she rose up from her desk, glaring at her subordinate.

"I know ma'am, and I'm sorry, but I can't get ahold of the victim anymore! She won't answer my calls for questioning." The other policewoman tried defending herself.

"Then take a squad car down to her residence and question her in person! This should have already been dealt with! I have enough on my plate right now without having to worry about a late report!" The Lieutenant released a groan as she took her seat once again, undoing her white-as-snow hair bun and letting it fall around her shoulders and back as the stress for the past month was getting to her.

"Ma'am. I know it's not my place to say, but maybe you should take some time off to be with your wife. She's past her due date, right? Work must be stressful enough. I can't even imagine…" Ivy, Lieutenant Weiss' Sergeant, suggested, shrugging off the harsh tone as she knew Weiss was just dealing with too much at once.

Weiss sighed in frustration as her Sergeant's advice was a delightful idea, but of no use to her. "It's not that simple, Ivy…With Yang not able to run her shop in the later months of her pregnancy someone has to be able to pay the bills. I can't just stay on an indefinite vacation until she's given birth. And we already decided that I would take my paid time off after the birth to help, but until then…Ughh! I just wish our stupid baby would come out already!" The policewoman in command rubbed at both sides of her head in small, deep circles, trying to exercise her migraine away.

Not being with Yang most of the day as she was pregnant was already scary enough to Weiss, but the constant waiting for one specific phone call was absolute murder to the busy woman's patience. Having the blonde's family there to take care of her most of the time helped, but she never let herself feel at ease unless she was there to look after Yang and the unborn baby in person.

"Well, I can at least get rid of one of your head-aches, boss! I'll get over there and get that report ASAP! Just try and relax!" Without another word, Ivy grabbed her police cap from the hat rack by Weiss' office door and dashed through the exit and out the station, leaving Weiss with one less problem.

' _She may not be the smartest in the precinct, but I'll never complain about her diligence…'_ Weiss thought about her Sergeant as she laid her head on her desk, closing her eyes for just a moment of rest.

Before she could even relax and just get a few winks of sleep from a long day of tedious paper work and phone calls, her cell phone went off in her pocket, startling her awake.

"What is it now?!" The cop groaned to herself as she pulled out her phone before pausing at the display. A picture of herself with one arm wrapped around her shoulder and a head of gold hair pressed closely to her cheek. Yang was in the middle of laughing as she took the surprise dual selfie, holding Weiss tightly in her free arm.

Weiss' anger quickly vanished as it was replaced with shock at the unexpected, but also anticipated, call from her wife. Answering it as soon as the surprise wore off, Weiss spoke her favorite word in the English language. "Yang?"

"Weiss, it's happening! My water broke! Please tell me you just got off work!" Yang's voice came through in a panic before she leaned away from the phone. She tried to keep herself quiet, but Weiss could still hear the heavy breathing from Yang as she tried to overcome the panicked situation and labor pains.

"Yang?! Where's Ruby?! I thought she was looking after you today?!" Weiss questioned, her voice matching her wife's urgency.

"She went to pick up Blake from work. It was my idea-Haah!-…I told her I was fine and that she'd be right back with Blake so it would be no trouble. Joke's on me now, I guess…-Ergh!-" Yang explained, being interrupted as a jolt of pain went through her. She tried masking the pain, keeping as quiet as she could, but it was futile as she grit her teeth sharply.

"I-I'll be right there, just stay put!" The cop ignored the attempt at humor and searched for her keys.

"Hehehe…I don't think I'm going anywhere, Weiss. Eh-grh!" Yang joked, trying as she always did to make lighter of the situation, but it failed as a sharp pain thundered up her body causing her to bite her lip in an attempt to suppress it.

"Yang?!..." Weiss called out as she rose up, keys now in her hands after checking her most common spot.

"…I'm Ok. Just hurry, Weiss." Yang answered, panting, doing poorly to quell the worry Weiss felt from the painful tone her wife used.

"I'm on my way, so just hang in there! …I love you, Yang."

"Hmh…What happened to only confessing to each other in person?" Yang laughed, finding it sweet that Weiss broke her own rule just because she was worried about her.

"…Just this once…" Weiss relented as she made it to her door, waiting for Yang's reply.

Yang swallowed dryly before answering as best she could. "…I love you, Weiss…"

It struck a chord in the Lieutenant's heart as the words spilled forth, reminding her exactly of the first time Yang confessed to her back in high school. _'How could I ever have thought that was a joke…?'_ Weiss thought to herself as she hung up, rushing out her office door and explaining to the precinct's front desk where she's going.

* * *

Bending the rules a bit, Weiss decided to use her cop car to pick up Yang with her siren and lights on. It was technically an emergency, she argued with herself, as she sped past a four-way intersection without any regard for the red light.

In no time at all, Weiss made it to their home street. Pulling up to the 2-story house Weiss and Yang recently moved into, the cop quickly put the squad car in park and hopped out, not bothering to shut it off, as she was going to come right back with her wife.

"Yang!? Are you ready?!" Weiss shouted into the entryway after she unlocked and opened the front door, not wasting any time.

"Of course I'm ready!-Oooh! Oooh…" Yang's voice roared back from the living room where she was waiting, before moans of pain forced their way out her throat, the first real contractions starting. It seemed her condition was worsening rapidly from the short phone call with Weiss. Her usual wild mane of golden locks were flat and stuck to her forehead in sweat. She was wearing some old gray training pants from Beacon high and a newer sweater that was 2 sizes too big, fitting comfortably around her bulging stomach.

"I've got you!" Weiss rushed to the blonde on the couch and helped her up slowly, leading her back to the car. She helped Yang into the driver side back seat then put her seat belt on for her, tucking it under her belly for safety.

"Hurry, Weiss!" The pregnant woman barked as she clutched her swollen stomach, head rearing back in pain as another contraction hit. It seemed the baby didn't want to wait much longer to be born.

"Just a little longer, Yang! Please hold on!" Weiss begged as she got in the driver seat and backed out into the street. The only answer her wife was able to give her was another groan of pain.

Weiss turned on her siren and drove down the street at blazing speeds, letting nothing stop her from getting her wife the help she desperately needed. She adjusted her rearview mirror to see Yang right behind her, going crazy right alongside the blonde as she had to hear her love screaming in pain with no way to help.

"Who's stupid idea was it for me to be the one pregnant!-Ahhh! Weiss, drive faster!" Yang roared, clutching the ceiling handle hold in a death grip as she was wracked with wave after wave of torment. Her enraptured thought on nothing but the pain was broken though, as an unexpected noise caught the blonde's attention from the front seat.

Weiss had started to giggle at the remark before glancing back to the road, her car on the highway now. "It was yours, you dunce!"

There was a pause in the car, as Weiss waited for Yang's response from the insult. There were no worries though, because she knew exactly how her wife was going to react.

"…Well I'm an idiot!" Yang said with a chuckle. Even in the worst pain of her life, she still took pride in knowing she made Weiss laugh.

Finally getting a grip, thanks to her wife, Yang started her breathing exercises. She hoped that it would make her more comfortable if not for something else to focus on besides the blaring pain running up and down her spine.

"Do you remember, Yang? When we first started to talk about it? Having a kid, I mean?" Weiss asked with a smile, locking eyes with the other pair of lilac behind her.

She could manage a slight smile and nod, but with her steady, quick, breaths, Yang didn't want to interrupt her rhythm by talking.

"I was having such a cruddy day, but you always seem to know just when to come bug me…" The Lieutenant said in a playfully annoyed tone.

"It's…What I'm good at...Rubes would say the same!-Oh, God!" Yang stopped herself as another sharp contraction hit one after the other. "…Weiss you really gotta hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! Just focus on my voice and your breathing! No more talking, just concentrate!" Weiss ordered urgently as she gave Yang another worried glance in the mirror. She saw her wife give a nod as a grunt forced her eyes closed tight.

With Yang's mostly undivided attention, Weiss began again to recount the day they started talking about kids, hoping the story would take Yang's mind off the pain with a happier memory.

"I was in my office, about to explode in rage as you came barging in with a huge grin…"

* * *

 _ **Weiss had just got yelled out by the chief of police for something a new deputy under her watch had done. All she could do was bite her lip and take it as her superior stormed out after announcing that she and the deputy that was responsible were suspended for 2 weeks. She had a few scant moments to herself before someone else stormed into her workplace.**_

 _ **Just as the fuming white haired policewoman was about to tell them to go away, a cheery voice cut through before she could utter a word.**_

" _ **Weiss! We're going on a picnic!" The words were of an informing nature more than inquiry as the boisterous blonde walked up to Weiss behind her desk.**_

" _ **Yang?" The policewoman asked with surprise before letting out a heavy sigh. "I…What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your shop?"**_

" _ **I closed early! Couldn't be away from you for one more second!" Yang chirped in a loving voice, excited to see her newly engaged fiancé of barely over a month.**_

" _ **You're about done with your shift, right? Or…Are you busy?" Yang nervously asked, her plan riding on the fact that Weiss would say that she's free. "I was thinking we could spend some time together."**_

" _ **Yang, I…" Weiss began to turn down the offer as normally she still had some filing work to do before she called it a day, but she impeded herself as she remembered that she no longer had a job for 2 weeks.**_

"… _ **Listen, Yang. I appreciate the thought, but I've had a pretty rough day…" Weiss almost ashamedly glanced to the side of the room, feeling like a child about to tell her parents she busted out a window.**_

" _ **Well then let me make it better!" The blonde piped in. Much to Weiss' relief, seemingly unaware of the bad news the suspended cop was reluctant to give. "C'mon, I brought bumblebee. Let's go for a ride!" Giving Weiss no chance to refuse the offer, Yang grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up from the desk.**_

" _ **Yang, I just-…!" Weiss groaned out as she wasn't in the mood to deal with Yang's stubbornness. She was halted however, in her attempt to refuse the gesture, as her soon-to-be wife swiftly turned around to face her with a smile that completely disarmed the Schnee.**_

" _ **Please, Weiss? I have something planned for the both of us." Yang grabbed both of the cop's hands in her own as she gazed into her orbs of sapphire.**_

 _ **Weiss' lips parted slightly at the stare, unsure of what to say. Her fiancé was always about spontaneity, with everything she did. If it came to the blonde's mind, she did it with little hesitation, only rarely stopped by the white haired cop herself. To learn that this random drop-by by her future wife was actually a fully planned event had her skeptical, but also curious. "…O-Ok…"**_

 _ **With her smile widening further, Yang turned back around with one of Weiss' hands still in hers and led her out to the street.**_

" _ **Get on." The blonde asked as she sat on the yellow and black motorcycle parked in front of the precinct, kicking up the kick stand.**_

 _ **It was now that Weiss had taken the time to look at Yang's attire she arrived in. The outfit was her riding clothes, but with a new black and tan jacket with the zipper pulled almost halfway down revealing that Xiao Long pride if it weren't for an orange tank-top underneath. Her toned, long legs were all but concealed by undamaged black leather pants, except their form, which were further accented by the tightness of the britches.**_

 _ **Weiss would say that she had a lot of time spent getting used to the pull of her, now fiancé's, voluptuous curves, but with the way Yang arced her leg up and slid over the seat of bumblebee, brimming with confidence as she fired up the motorcycle, the Schnee had to make sure she wasn't caught drooling at the display.**_

 _ **Not wanting to waste too much time gawking and risk being caught, Weiss complied with the request and hopped on, lacing her arms around her love's waist for no other reason besides to hold on as she pressed deeply into the blonde's back.**_

" _ **Now I remember why I let you keep this thing…" Weiss muttered into Yang's shoulder, feeling the vibrations of the vehicle coming to life below her as Yang kicked off to get going.**_

 _ **The mechanic gave a short chortle to the comment as she swerved down the road to their destination.**_

* * *

" _ **Yang… Where are we going?" Weiss asked as she finally opened her eyes to take in the sight of the highway out of the city, several minutes into the ride with Yang.**_

" _ **I told you already! A picnic!" Yang answered with a smile, having to turn her head and yell over the sound of bumblebee roaring to life as she sped up to pass a car.**_

" _ **But where is the picnic? Couldn't we have just had it at the local park?"**_

" _ **I'm hurt, Weiss!" Yang let out a gasp barely picked up over the wind and engine as she feigned the crushed feelings. "Do you really think my plan would be that simple…?"**_

 _ **It was only a short moment before Yang answered before her. "…No. The answer is no, Weiss!"**_

 _ **The Schnee could only giggle at her fiancé's silliness before she got back on track, asking another question with a smile in the tone. "Then where are we headed?"**_

 _ **Yang grinned again as she heard the mirth in Weiss' voice. "You'll see soon enough!"**_

* * *

 _ **Nearly half an hour passed on the highway out of the city and they had gone off-road. Yang was now following a dirt road that wound through a forest spreading far across the limits of their home town of Vale. Weiss could feel that they were getting steadily higher and higher up an incline found within the forest and her curiosity was starting to get the best of her.**_

" _ **Yang seriously! What are we doing out-…!...Here…" Weiss' voice trailed off as her previous question no longer needed an answer. Her sights were set on the cliff overlooking the vast city of twinkling lights below them as they were just starting to come on. The city of Vale was basked in a red-ish orange tinge from the setting sun as Yang slowed to a stop a few feet from the edge of the breathtaking sight.**_

"… _ **You're always the one planning our dates, so I wanted to give you a break and try it myself…I think I did pretty well." Yang said with a grin as she noticed Weiss' awestruck gaze.**_

"… _ **After you…" Yang nudged Weiss behind her, letting her know she could get off now after she turned off the bike and set it with the kickstand.**_

" _ **O-oh! Right…" Weiss tried ignoring the fact that she had yet to let go of Yang until then, but the burning in her face made it difficult as she was lost in the scenic embrace.**_

 _ **Hopping off the bike, with Yang to shortly follow, the cop walked closer to the cliff to get a better look. "It's amazing, Yang! How have we never heard of this place before? How did**_ **you** _ **hear about it?" Weiss briefly turned away from the sight to stare curiously at her fiancé.**_

" _ **I didn't**_ **hear** _ **about. I found it on a long ride I took a few weeks ago. I stayed out for hours just sitting there lost in thought…" Yang answered as she gestured to the precipice she was referring to.**_

" _ **I think I remember that. I asked you why you were gone for so long after your shop closed, but you were being so dodgy. Why?" Weiss said as she dusted off a small spot to sit down with her legs dangling off the rock face.**_

" _ **Cause that was when I decided to take you here on a date!" Yang then turned to a tree nearby as she continued to walk and talk. "I had the idea then to show this to you. It could be our spot, ya know? When we want to get away together." She then started ruffling through some shrubbery against the oak, looking for something.**_

" _ **Yang, what are you up to?" Weiss asked as she leaned back against her hands, head cocked towards her love.**_

" _ **I did say this was a picnic…Aha!" Yang chirped in triumph as she pulled out a black box and a bottle of chilled wine with two glasses.**_

" _ **Of course. There had to be alcohol!" Weiss teased with a smirk.**_

" _ **Hey, if it were completely up to me it would have been rum, but I know you don't care for most drinks so, yeah. Wine." The mechanic returned with a short chuckle.**_

 _ **Yang handed her the bottle and set down the rest of the items between them as she took her own seat beside Weiss. "Care to do the honors?"**_

" _ **Fine… But there better be more to this date than just getting me drunk in hopes that I'll say yes later tonight." Weiss warned as she opened the bottle and poured two small glasses of red wine.**_

" _ **Why, I never!" Yang said in faux shock before putting on a lascivious smirk. "Besides. I don't need to get you drunk to say yes~…"**_

" _ **The same could be said for you~…" Weiss teased back with a playful glint in her eye.**_

" _ **Oh, you know me so well…" Yang murmured hotly as she leaned closer to Weiss' lips.**_

 _ **The blonde was blocked though, as a glass of wine came up to Weiss' lips instead, a smirk behind the glass as the Schnee took a sip.**_

 _ **Yang let out a childish pout as she was played with, but turned to her own glass with a small smile, staring off into the dimming light of the sun with her betrothed.**_

 _ **A few sips later, Weiss glanced between them. "So what's in this?" The cop asked, pointing to the black box Yang brought back from the tree.**_

" _ **The food I made, of course!"**_

" **You** _ **made us food?" Weiss was pretty skeptical of the chance that Yang had made them dinner for the date, but she was also a little scared of the outcome if it were true.**_

 _ **Mrs. Rose and Ruby were excellent cooks, she learned over the course of her time getting to know the blonde and her family, but somehow Yang never was able to grasp to fine art of meal making. Weiss had also tried helping her soon-to-be wife learn, but everything the blonde seemed to touch just burned in mere seconds.**_

" _ **Sheesh, Weiss. You don't have to act so surprise!" Yang chided jokingly as she removed the cover, showing the contents.**_

 _ **Inside were two sandwiches stacked on top of each other cut into four pieces each for easy consumption. On the sides were a circle of different delectable fruits for the couple to enjoy together on their date.**_

" _ **It's kinda hard to mess up a sandwich, Weiss. I'm not that useless!" Yang explained as she handed her girlfriend a triangle of meat cheese and bread.**_

" _ **Well, you can't exactly blame me. Remember all the nervous calls we got from neighbors worried that a fire was started in our apartment because they could smell the smoke? It certainly wasn't my fault!" Weiss defended as she examined the meal in her hand thoroughly.**_

" _ **Oh, come on! Here, I'll eat mine first!" Yang huffed as her fiancé was still suspicious of her specially prepared meal. She took a big bite and made it through two chews before she spit it all out down the cliff in disgust. "Egh…How!? How does it taste so bad!?" The mechanic whined as Weiss removed the bread from her own piece to confirm her suspicions.**_

" _ **Yang, did you maybe forget to check the expiration date on the meat?" The white haired cop asked, already knowing the answer as she could see the slime coating the cold cut ham.**_

 _ **Lilac orbs widened in realization and then dimmed in shame as she knew exactly how she messed up. "I forgot to check! Uh-huh-hugh…" The blonde double face-palmed as she fell on her back, groaning at her simple mistake.**_

" _ **It's alright! There's still the fruit." Weiss explained, wanting to cheer up her love before she glanced down at the colorful medley. She reached for a piece, only to stop herself as a thought occurred. "…Precisely when did you buy the fruit, Yang?"**_

 _ **Seeing Weiss' unwillingness to try the rest of the food, Yang pushed herself back up to a sitting position, not waiting to put the white haired girl at ease. "It's ok, I promise! I bought it today, so there's no way it went bad!"**_

 _ **Out of the grapes and apple, pineapple, and orange slices, Weiss took a moment before selecting the best looking piece of orange. Checking over it one last time- at the annoyance of a particular blonde which brought a slight smile to her lips- she took a careful bite.**_

" _ **Well?" Yang impatiently asked, getting worried as her fiancé continued to chew slowly.**_

 _ **The smile grew broader as Weiss chuckled at her worry. "Your fresh fruit was quite delightful, Yang."**_

 _ **The tall blonde knew that Weiss was being coy again, but that still didn't stop her from adopting a smile of her own as the picnic wasn't completely ruined, yet. She was pretty sure there was a joke to be made from Weiss' response as well, but she let it be. Just happy that her plans were still in motion.**_

" _ **Good. I'm glad the date's not completely messed up." Yang said, sighing in relief.**_

" _ **Hmhmhm…It's rare to see you so nervous. Was this really such a stressful ordeal for you?" Weiss giggled at Yang's sigh, the ever-cheery and relaxed demeanor falling away to worry.**_

" _ **Of course it was! I didn't want my first planned date to end up my**_ **only** _ **planned date!" The blonde exclaimed.**_

" _ **Well I assure you, you're doing just fine so far, Yang." The cop said, putting one of her hands over Yang's. "The date's not completely ruined just because the main course is inedible, Yang. The food isn't what makes the date a good one."**_

" _ **I just wanted everything to be perfect…Like it always seems to be when you plan them…" Yang muttered, lovingly rubbing at Weiss' fingers placed over her hand with her thumb.**_

" _ **There's no such thing as a perfect date, Yang…But… You're not too far off with this one…" Weiss whispered as she laid her head on Yang's shoulder, both staring off at the twinkling lights of the vast city of Vale. The sun was getting closer to fully setting as it began to sink into the far off horizon, the reds and oranges becoming a shade of purple.**_

 _ **As Yang reciprocated the affection by lowering her head onto Weiss' and leaning closer, the uniform-clad woman mumbled in awe of the scenery. "So beautiful..."**_

" _ **Yeah…It reminds me of us…" Yang kept her eyes on the landscape before her as she turned her hand up to hold Weiss', slowly caressing each and every digit in her grasp while she savored their moment together.**_

"… _ **What do you mean?" Weiss asked gently, her eye lids starting to waver at the soothing touch of her fiancé.**_

" _ **It's what I was thinking about when I first found this spot…The city looks so amazing and full of life, stretching on and on…Like it could go on forever. It's impossible to imagine that it began as just a few people coming together. It…It reminds me of us, because we're going to grow and become something this beautiful one day. Together…" Yang explained, whispering into Weiss' hair as she gazed down at the other breathtaking sight that was there on that cliff with her.**_

"… _ **Yang…" Weiss gasped at the adoring words as she looked up into those comforting lilac orbs. Taking her free hand, the shorter girl reached out for Yang's cheek to pull her closer, capturing her lips in a gentle, heartfelt kiss that, when they pulled apart, left a smoldering heat with both girls.**_

"… _ **I love you, Weiss…" Yang announced, for what felt like the thousandth time, to Weiss. She never tired of it though, as she smiled, slowly getting her breath back along with the blonde after the long kiss.**_

" _ **I know…And I love you with every part of my heart and soul." Weiss cooed, stroking Yang's cheek as she leaned into the blonde's neck to snuggle closer.**_

 _ **The mechanic took her left hand back only to wrap up the cop in a hug, feeling the same desire to be closer. While she laid slow, feather-light kisses on the silver locks of her most cherished, they watched the last remaining rays of darkening sunlight disappear behind the city as night fell around them, giving way for the stars in the sky to shed light on their surroundings. The cliff was left in silence as they remained in each other's embrace, only briefly breaking away to take a small piece of mixed fruit every minute or so.**_

* * *

 _ **After what seemed like hours of pleasure, clinging to Yang as the chilly night air sat in, Weiss broke the stillness with a sly smile. "…You know…The way you were talking about us earlier…It sounded like you were thinking about starting a family~…"**_

 _ **The touch of lips on Weiss' head abruptly stopped as she finished speaking. The white haired woman could feel the shock in her love's body as her words cycled through the blonde's head.**_

 _ **The cop raised her head with a seemingly insuppressible smile on her face as she was about to calm Yang down, telling her that it was just a joke, but meeting her gaze was another smile from the taller girl. The unexpected reaction caught her off guard, replacing the sly smirk with a look of surprise as Yang hugged her tightly.**_

" _ **That's exactly what I was thinking!" The blonde exclaimed as she pushed Weiss down with her hold, rubbing her head against the Schnee's cheek.**_

 _ **Weiss squawked out as her back hit the ground with Yang on top of her. "Y-Yang! What-what's gotten into you?!"**_

 _ **Slowly pushing herself up and off of her fiancé, Yang lovingly smiled down at Weiss between her arms planted to each side. "We're getting married soon, Weiss…But our relationship's not just going to stop growing there. I don't want it to…"**_

" _ **You're serious…?" Weiss' voice carried just above a whisper as they stared into each other's eyes. Yang answered with a giddy nod as a small chuckle forced its way out, unable to contain her excitement for the conversation.**_

" _ **How…How long have you-…" The shorter girl tried starting, only stumbling through it before finding herself interrupted.**_

"… _ **-Been wanting kids? I've always wanted kids, Weiss. How have we never talked about this!?" Yang asked, surprised more than upset, until she noticed the other girl's eyes shift away.**_

"… _ **Oh..." The blonde uttered as a dark realization was starting to sink in, making her feel sick. "…Oh…" Yang said again, this time more downcast, as her lilac orbs became cloudy and half lidded. She raised up to be sitting over the woman below her, allowing more movement for the both of them as the unspoken words hit her like a ton of bricks.**_

 _ **Hearing the saddened tone in her love's voice as the blonde moved away from directly above her, Weiss' gaze shifted back to Yang's which was burrowing an unfocussed hole in the cop's gut.**_

" _ **Yang…" Weiss called out quietly, putting a soft hand to the blonde's cheek to help gain her attention. When it didn't work, she tried again. "…Yang, please. Look at me…" She wished she hadn't asked, because as Yang tore her sight away to look her in the eyes, those light purple orbs were glassy and filled with hurt.**_

"… _ **You don't want a kid…"**_

 _ **The sorrow in Yang's voice shattered Weiss' heart like a mirror. "I-I didn't say that!"**_

" _ **I…I never wanted kids. That's true…But, Yang. You of all people should know why I would feel that way! You know what kind of hell my life was growing up. Being groomed by my parents just to be traded as a part of some business deal to a rich father's kid and have his children to continue the family business! It made me hate the very idea of kids!" Weiss shook her head, practically spitting out the words family business, before looking back up at the blonde, seeing that her words had no effect so far to ease the sorrow.**_

 _ **A tear rolled down Yang's cheek that she had failed in suppressing, the mechanic's breath hitching as Weiss began to speak again. "Yang, listen…Please…" Weiss took her fiancé's cheek to gain her attention and wipe away the long bead of sorrow. "…That was before we got together, though. Before you came into my life. It had never even crossed my mind that we would have kids."**_

" _ **And…Now…?" Yang got out as she swallowed the lump in her throat, dreading the answer.**_

 _ **Soft lips captured Yang's in a quick kiss that lingered as Weiss held her face closer. Yang slowly returned the kiss, startled from her sadness as she gently put a hand to Weiss' waist.**_

 _ **As the Schnee pulled away steadily, their foreheads remaining together, Weiss grinned at the taller girl, releasing a single breathy laugh as she answered her question. "Let's start our city."**_

 _ **There was a beat of silence as Yang's eyes slowly widened in realization, Weiss using her own metaphor to answer. Immediately, the blonde wrapped up her love in an overpowering hug and lifted the both of them up from sitting, spinning in a circle as she laughed into Weiss' neck.**_

 _ **The white haired cop let it happen, knowing that there was no stopping the strong girl once she got like this. She hugged back, closing her eyes as she melted in the comfort of Yang's arms.**_

 _ **Weiss! You have no idea…How happy this makes me!" Yang was so relieved and grateful that Weiss had agreed to the idea of kids. It was the whole reason she planned the date.**_

 _ **Every time she journeyed out to this place, Yang would think about how to ask her and eventually she came up with the idea to bring Weiss along with her, hoping that her fantasies would come to life if they both traveled here.**_

 _ **Tears of joy were soaking into Weiss' uniform as Yang continued to spin and laugh with her in her arms.**_

* * *

 _ **Eventually the blonde calmed down, setting her future wife down to stand on her own feet, only to begin delivering sloppy kisses to wherever she could reach.**_

 _ **Weiss giggled as the lips made contact with her cheeks, eyes, ears, and lips, but stopped with a yelp as a certain blonde got a little too happy, and decided to grab her firm backside. "Yang!?"**_

" _ **Oops…Hehehe…I-It was an accident!" Yang chuckled nervously, taking her hand away to scratch the back of her head.**_

" _ **Uh-huh. I'm sure." Weiss deadpanned, slapping the blonde's shoulder. "What? Trying to get an early start on that kid? You do realize it's impossible for us, right?" She said jokingly, but the way she could see the gears starting to turn in Yang's head, proved something to Weiss.**_

" _ **You haven't even given any thought as to**_ **how** _ **we're going to have a kid?!" The cop questioned incredulously. Sighing heavily, Weiss hung her head low. "…I'm marrying an idiot…"**_

" _ **Hey! Of course I've given it thought! Just about more important things, like what they'll look like, and names! Don't sweat the little stuff!" Yang defended, as Weiss brought her hand to her face to streak it down in regret.**_

" _ **Little stuff?" Weiss parroted in disbelief. "Yang, there are**_ **several** _ **different way for us to have a kid. It's a big deal!"**_

" _ **Y-You don't say?" The blonde stuttered, looking away from Weiss in shame. "W-Well then…Do you have any ideas?"**_

 _ **The question threw Weiss for a loop as she was put on the spot. "W-…I…I suppose… Uh…?" She paused her blabbering before sighing in acceptance as they were both clueless.**_

 _ **It seemed neither of them had any solid ideas, but that was alright with Weiss as she smiled up at Yang. "No, I don't… But that's Ok, Yang. Because we have plenty of time to look around. We're not even married yet, after all…"**_

" _ **That's fair. So, we'll think on it then?" Yang asked, eyes still filled with joy and love from her plan coming together just as she intended.**_

" _ **Yes." Weiss answered in return, giving a loving smile as Yang led them both back to the bike, the leftover food and wine already packed up.**_

" _ **Soooo…What about a donor…?" Yang asked as she got on the bike, helping Weiss behind her.**_

" _ **I didn't mean right now, you dolt!" Weiss screeched as her face lit up in embarrassment.**_

 _ **Yang flinched at the high-pitched yell as she started up bumblebee. "Geeze! It was just a suggestion…"**_

" _ **Let's just go home…I'm freezing…" Weiss mumbled into Yang's back, snuggling closer to the blonde's warmth.**_

" _ **Sure thing…" Yang said softly, her voice filled with laughter as she felt Weiss squeeze tighter around her. Turning the bike around, the blonde drove them back to their apartment, smiles on both their faces.**_

* * *

"And you still didn't let the conversation go! Even when we got home, we spent the rest of the night searching on the internet for ways to have a kid!" Weiss continued to tell the story, laughter in her voice at the memory of that long night.

"That's when we discovered the program to swap eggs. You bugged me all night about wanting to be the one to carry our child, and this made it possible for us to both play a part in it. My egg being the one impregnated, then transferred inside you to begin growing."

The story captured Yang's attention throughout most of the ride to the hospital. Besides the especially excruciating labor pains, the blonde held onto every word from her wife lovingly retelling that special night.

"I'm really glad we decided on this. Our baby girl will, without a doubt, look like the both of us." Weiss said, glancing back to Yang, who managed a brief smile as her amethyst orbs locked to Weiss' sapphire.

It wasn't long after that, that Weiss pulled up to the hospital and quickly helped Yang out of the police car. She put one arm around the pregnant woman's waist while the other held Yang's hand. The Schnee did her best to ignore the rapidly clenching death grip Yang seemed to have as they both struggled to move through the pain, heading to the building's entrance.

Approaching the front desk, Weiss called out for the nurses to help in the emergency as Yang was busy trying not to scream. Thankfully it didn't seem too stressful a night for the hospital staff, as they were able to help right away in calling for a doctor and delivery room.

As the couple waited for the room to be ready and Yang was situated in a wheelchair so she could sit down, Weiss quickly called Ruby and explained what was going on. She also left the artist in charge of calling the rest of the family as her time ran out and one of the nurses from the front led her and Yang down the first hospital wing.

"You're almost there, Yang. Just a little bit further!" Weiss assured as she rushed beside her wife in a wheelchair, still hand in hand.

"Ahhh! C'mon! This baby isn't waiting any longeerrrr!" The blonde bellowed in pain, clutching her swollen stomach as the black haired nurse pushed her towards their destination.

As they entered the room, Weiss helped the nurse get Yang onto the bed and ready for labor. Gratefully, soon after, their doctor had arrived.

"I see the baby finally decided to make an appearance! Three weeks past her due date. I figured she would have just popped out by now! What's the hold up?" The red haired female doctor joked as she made her way over to the married couple. "Hello, Weiss. Now Yang, I need you to breathe in time with me, Ok?" She ordered after giving a nod to Weiss, getting right to work as she stood at the end of the hospital bed.

"Doctor Chari. Is something wrong?" Weiss asked, panic bleeding into her tone as she took their OB-GYN's joke seriously.

"I doubt it, Weiss. But let me take a look…" Their doctor, Robin Chari (pronounced Kah-Ree), said in a calming tone. She lifted the sheet up over Yang's exposed legs and peered down.

"Ok, I'm not seeing her yet. Yang, you're going to need to push when I say, alright?"

"Gh-Gotcha!" Yang blurted out as she clenched her wife's hand harder, the black haired nurse wiping away a few rivulets of sweat coming close to the blonde's eyes.

* * *

Several hours of pain and unease later, the yellow and white couple heard a cry pierce through the hospital room. Doctor Chari held a tiny ball of pink flesh in her arms and smiled at the two new parents.

"Wanna do the honors?" Robin asked of Weiss, nodding to a knife on the prep table.

"You mean cut the cord?" The Schnee tentatively asked.

"No, I mean stab the baby. Yes, Weiss, geeze!" The doctor bit out with a laugh as she walked closer to the white haired girl.

"Well, I've never exactly done this before, now have I?!" Weiss returned heatedly before their attentions were brought to the yellow lump on the bed laughing wholeheartedly, if but a little weak.

"You guys are great…Ever thought about touring? Your material is comedy gold…" Yang mumbled out, eye lids drooping ever so slightly before being forced back up to stay awake every few seconds.

"I really don't see how this is the time to be making jokes!" Weiss criticized, looking between her wife and their doctor holding the little one.

"Ugh, you're such a stick-in-the-mud! Will you just cut the umbilical cord already Weiss, so I can give her a check-up and clean her?" Robin groaned as she presented the little baby girl to the new mom.

"Fine!" Weiss carefully snipped the tube of flesh and watched along with Yang as the red head walked away with the nurse.

A teary smile welled up in the standing girl's eyes as the realization started to kick in. The grin only grew in strength as she gazed at her wife resting. She put her hand on the blonde's shoulder and sent a loving squeeze. "You did it, Yang. We're mothers now."

A humorous smile graced Yang's lips as she stared up at Weiss. "Right? It's so surreal. I don't think it'll fully register until I get some friggin sleep, though."

"You should rest then. You must be exhausted." The Schnee recommended. Worry being the main drive as a frown overtook the misty-eyed smile.

"Uh-uh." Yang shook her head. "I need to see her…Our little Moonstone…" The tired mother put her hand over the one on her shoulder and comfortingly clasped it, wanting to put her wife at ease.

"Still going with Moonstone, huh? It's an alright name, I guess…" Their doctor came back with a smirk, holding baby Moonstone wrapped in a pink blanket. She handed the little one off to Yang who eagerly accepted her newborn, sleepiness all but faded.

Yang and Weiss admired their daughter together, listening to her soft cries as her eyes were still closed, hands reaching for anything.

"We're here, Moonstone. Your mommies are right-…!" Yang gasped as she stuck out her finger to rub at her daughter's tummy, only for the little baby to grab her finger and squeeze. She had to blink away several tears as her eyes threatened to overflow with them from the tender moment.

"She-She has your hair!" The blonde cheered to Weiss, trying to distract herself from her tears.

"She does…A-And my nose too!" Weiss called out, sobbing along with her wife as their baby's cries started to calm down once she got a hold of Yang's finger.

Yang began to scan over the baby's features for more similar characteristics, and all she could recognize was Weiss. It made her happy that their baby was going to grow up so beautiful, but her heart started to sink as the possibility slowly set in that she personally didn't share anything with the baby. That their idea didn't work after all, but then the baby's first sight of the living world began with the one holding her protectively, as her lilac colored eyes met their twin counterparts.

The new mother wept in relief, laying a kiss to her baby's forehead and holding her closer. "She has my eyes!"

"She does…the most beautiful shade of purple…" Weiss answered softly, rubbing Yang's shoulder lovingly, so proud and happy for her.

Breaking the moment as gently as she could, Robin spoke just above a whisper. "You're allowed family members in now, but make sure you get some rest soon, Yang. Doctor's orders…" With that, the red head took her leave, just being missed by a red blur bolting passed her and into the room, followed shortly and, for the most part, at a steadier pace, by the rest of the blonde's family.

"Yang! Weiss! We've been waiting for hours! Is everything-OH MY GOODNESS! SHE'S SO CUUUUTE!" Ruby squealed as she caught eye of the bundle in her sister's arms. It was apparent that she wanted to take the little one away and smother her in love, but she managed to poorly restrain herself as she settled with just getting a closer look.

"Congratulations, you two. She's beautiful." Blake said, walking up beside Ruby to put her arm around her to pull her back, both holding her affectionately and also making sure she doesn't glomp the newborn from loss of self-control.

"Thanks, guys." Yang muttered lowly, the strain from labor beginning to set in as she kept her waning eyes on Moonstone.

"Where is she?! Where's my little grand-daughter?!" Tai shouted in elation, rushing up to get a closer look at the tiny pink thing in his daughter's hold.

"Calm down, Tai. Do you have to be at 110% all the time?" Raven asked rhetorically, a smile on her face as she stood beside Tai, Ruby and Blake on the other side of the gushing grown man.

"Hey! I don't want to hear it! It's my grand-daughter we're talking about! Of course I'm going to be excited!" Taiyang returned without looking at his wife, too busy trying to make the baby laugh with a funny face.

"Cut him some slack, Raven. We both know that you're just excited as all of us!" Summer said, surprising the blackette as she circled her arms around her waist and watched their husband make both the baby and most of the room laugh at his ridiculousness.

As the last of the Rose/Xiao Long family had arrived, Weiss' eyes kept glancing at the door, hoping. Just as the Schnee was about to give up and try to put her thoughts aside though, her phone rang out.

Seeing that it was who she was expecting, the cop made her way away from the group to answer it. "Winter?"

"Congratulations, sister. I wish I could be there to see her for myself, but the military life keeps me pretty busy as you already know." The regret in Winter's voice was obvious, at least for the younger Schnee, who knew her better than anyone else.

"How did you know it happened already?" Weiss asked. Though, she was grateful that she got at least this much from her family.

"Your **BFF** informed me~…" A glint of humor was in Winter's voice as she tipped off the new mother.

"Ruby…" Weiss uttered. It wasn't an angry tone like it usually was, however. And Winter picked up on it.

"The excitable one, yes. She called me as soon as they were allowed in to see you… The rest of your family…" The older Schnee informed affectionately. Somehow knowing just what was on Weiss' mind.

It hit the white haired mother hard as she realized that she almost forgot that the ones right in front of her were her family as well. Even more so, in most ways, than her original one.

"Right…Thank you, sister. I hope you'll be able to get away soon to see her. In the meantime, you'll just have to settle with pictures." Weiss spoke, tearing up from how easily Winter was able to read her and put her at ease at the same time.

"Of course. I can't wait. I'll talk to you later, Weiss. Don't want to keep the new mother away from her child." The militaristic woman said softly, a grin in her voice.

"Yes…Later, then. Bye, Winter…" The cop whispered, drying her eyes before they ended the call.

Weiss walked back to her spot beside Yang and peered down at her and Moonstone, a smile overtaking her frown quickly. It was a good thing too, because as she came back, her wife looked up at her in wonderment.

"Who was that?"

"Winter. She called to say congratz." Weiss then looked to her best friend with an inerasable teary smile. "Thanks, Ruby. That was very sweet."

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about! Winter, who?" The red head poorly lied, shaking her head.

"Hehehmmhm…She called you out, Ruby. I know it was you, you dunce." Weiss laughed.

"Aww…I wanted it to seem spontaneous!" Ruby pouted as she crossed her arms, her plan ruined.

"Well regardless, it was still a nice gesture. Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" Ruby chirped, over her pout just like that.

"Is she still holding onto your finger, Yang?" The cop asked, turning her attention back to the most important thing in her life.

"Yep! She's so stubborn…" The blonde mother informed, wiggling her finger for her daughter to play with.

"-She gets it from her mother-!"

"-She gets it from her mother-!"

The two new moms said in unison, making the group all burst out laughing at the chances. Even Weiss and Yang, after they got over the embarrassment.

All eyes settled on the white haired baby in Yang's arms as a comfortable silence took over. Just the sound of a hiccupping baby trying to get used to this new world she's found herself in.

"This is our life now…" Weiss breathed out, grinning, tears coming to her eyes again. It got Yang's attention and the blonde looked over to her, a smile of her own. "…Our beautiful city…"

Holding their baby, the woman released a chuckle as she stared back at the bundle in her arms, nodding in agreement.

There was a flash that got the room's attention, all but one, as they were the center of the interruption. Summer had her camera in hand, smiling as she moved it out of her face. "Sorry! I just couldn't resist! We were going to take a baby picture anyways. May as well get the mother's in it, too!"

The mother of Ruby showed the picture on the screen off to the couple, in hopes that they would like it. The answer was obvious, as the two grinned even wider at the perfect picture.

Weiss was staring down at Yang and Moonstone with her misty-eyed smile, hand on her love's shoulder, so proud of what they both brought into this world. Yang was holding their daughter closely, continuing to play with the girl's two handed grip on her single index finger, a toothful grin showing her elation. And finally, the baby girl herself had smiled, releasing a giggle as the thing in her grasp kept trying to wriggle away.

"It's amazing, mom! So glad you captured it…" Yang said, smiling back down at Moonstone lovingly.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything, dear!" Summer lilted, leaning down to kiss Yang and Moonstone on the top of their heads. She then turned to Weiss and delivered a tight hug, shocking the Schnee for a moment before she returned it wholeheartedly.

* * *

"I can't get over how cute she is! We'll babysit for you two every day if you want! Blake wouldn't mind… Right Blake?" Ruby gushed over Moonstone while cradling her like a piece of loveable glass, excited now it was her turn to hold the newborn. After Weiss' turn, of course.

As the redhead looked over to her fiancé, her silver eyes were lit up in joy while holding her niece, happily awaiting Blake's answer. The faunus smiled at her incorrigible girlfriend, but before she could properly reply, her future mother-in-law butted in.

"Oh, no! Sweetie, if you ever need any help, you come to us! We'll be happy to look after little Moonstone!" Summer argued, a smile hiding a warning, no choice of turning down the offer available to the blonde and white haired family.

Tai started to put up his finger in dis-agreeance of the unfairness to Ruby and Blake, but was silenced as an elbow nailed him in the kidney, courtesy of his tall, ravenette wife who sent him a stealthy glare.

"Well, I guess that settles that…" Weiss muttered with a hand on her hip, teasing smile painted on her face.

"Sorry, sis!" Yang chuckled as her sister deflated from the missed opportunity of having Moonstone all to herself and Blake.

"Don't worry, dolt. You will get to see her plenty, I assure you." Weiss grinned sweetly, putting her best friend at ease.

"I better! How else will I be able to hold the title of best aunt!?" Ruby exclaimed triumphantly, a finger pointed straight up while still holding onto Moonstone.

"Uh, Ruby? Blake's right next to you…" The proud aunt's sister slowly explained, gradually letting slip a humorous smile as Ruby jerked her head towards the black haired faunus.

"I love you, but there can only be one best aunt, Blake! Be prepared to taste utter defeat!"

The room snickered at the redhead's declaration, Blake included.

"I think I'll prepare for my victory, thank you…" The amber eyed woman smirked, mostly playing along. "…I do like a challenge, though~…"

"Hmhmm! Yep!" Ruby chuckled, delivering a quick kiss to Blake's cheek before passing the baby back to the blonde mother.

With one more person added to the family, their happy city was rapidly expanding...With one neighboring town following swiftly behind them...

* * *

 **Nice line call-back Blake! :D**

 **And that's how lesbian babies are made! Of course I didn't go into too much detail, but yeah. They had Weiss' egg impregnated like a test-tube baby then they put it in Yang's womb instead. I don't actually know if hereditary traits (Like Yang's eye color) can be passed this way, but Ruby's a futa so I think it's Ok!**

 **Thanks to my new beta reader named Jam! Hopefully, when work decides to not have me slammed, I'll be able to update more frequently with their help!**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this little slice of Freezerburn pie! Get it? Cause American Thanksgiving is tomorrow? I thought about waiting until tomorrow to post this but I think I've slacked enough on getting this out... Peace!**


End file.
